


灰石夫人（Mrs.Greystone）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: CP：阿图瓦雷尔x光之战士♀设定为奥尔什方死后，未亡人弟媳与大哥同住屋檐下的故事。注意：狗血无脑，含啊十八 & 绿色情节，不喜别看。





	1. Chapter 1

广场上的丧钟已经鸣响过第三次了，隔着福尔唐伯爵府厚重的木门，街道上原先熙熙攘攘的人群逐渐没了动静，光有些急躁，但阿图瓦雷尔依然没有出发的意思。  
今天是伊修加德建国史上首个公祭日，也是在龙诗战争结束后，首次公开哀悼纪念在战争中牺牲的死者。为了防止出纰漏，光和艾默里克可是跑遍了伊修加德每个角落,煞费苦心才收集到尽可能多的名字，制成公祭日悼念名册。当然，她的合法丈夫、银剑骑士——奥尔什方•灰石也被记录在册，尽管他们尚未结为合法夫妻便天人永隔，但这并不妨碍光对他的惦念。艾默里克提出举行公祭日时，她心里始终沉甸甸的石头总算落在地上。对于奥尔什方，对于灰石夫人，对于每一个未亡人，这或许是最后也是最好的安慰了。  
广场上的丧钟已经鸣过第四次了。光背靠伯爵府的大门，面向阿图瓦雷尔勉力挺直腰杆，至少让自己看起来不那么狼狈。而她的正面，阿图瓦雷尔正将口中湿润灼热的喘息尽数喷在光的脖颈处，却始终没有把双唇放在那片柔软的肌肤上，有那么几次，阿图瓦雷尔的嘴唇移到光的下巴，窥探那双殷红湿润的嘴唇，光只是默默地别过头，让自己的脸更加深埋在长发之下，紧闭双眼，不肯把任何一个眼神分享给阿图瓦雷尔。  
她以为这称得上反抗，但在阿图瓦雷尔眼里，什么都不是。他轻而易举地把高高盘起发髻，身着黑色长裙，如同街上许多普通的伊修加德妇人的光抵在伯爵府的门上，抓散了她精心收拾的长发，撩开了代表妇人身份的裙装，像一匹凶狠的饿狼，架开光的双腿粗暴地进入她，没有任何的前戏或是亲吻，他像对待玩具那般肆意把她的身体腾空顶在门上，一下又一下深重地撞着上方那具无动于衷的身体。阿图瓦雷尔不记得自己这样对光做过几次，五次，亦或是六次？自从闯入她房间那晚开始，他就不再克制甚至是十分随意地从光身上索取性和满足，光无法反抗他，正是因为抓住这个弱点，阿图瓦雷尔才敢如此放肆。  
广场上的丧钟已经鸣过第五次了，光微微喘息着，一手用力抓住阿图瓦雷尔的肩膀，断断续续地低声道：“够了……阿图……瓦雷尔……”  
阿图瓦雷尔仿佛没有听到她细微的请求，把头埋在光的颈窝处，握紧她的臀部不断冲刺着，把光的身体顶得更高。光在性事上过分的安静，除去低声喘息，便是紧闭双眼，阿图瓦雷尔唯一能从她身上得到的，只有潮红玫瑰色的面颊，和湿润又紧致的温暖触感。但他从未满足，他太贪心了，每一次、每一次阿图瓦雷尔这样强迫地与她交合，面对无动于衷的光，哪怕身体的快感猛烈如潮水，在其他夜里他却只能幻想着光高潮时哭泣、失望抑或是娇媚的神情，渴望她的双臂能为自己张开，独自一人在浴室里抚慰自己，而后又在见到光时无法遏制地抓住她的头发，狠狠把她推倒在任意一个地方，不断进入她，期待这一次身体内的渴望会被填满。  
“阿图瓦雷尔……”光用力推动他的肩膀，试图让两人交合的身体分开，广场上的丧钟已经鸣过第六次了，当丧钟鸣过十二次，公祭典礼将宣告开始，那时候一切都晚了。至少要赶上这次祭典，至少要……奥尔什方，爱人的名字在心里想起总是伴随强烈的刺痛，原先她以为失去就是最痛苦的事，可当阿图瓦雷尔将她压在床上粗暴地进入时，她第一次感觉到如此强烈的悲痛感，光努力强忍着，不肯把多余的情绪分享出去成为阿图瓦雷尔愉悦的食粮，只能无助地跪坐在丈夫的墓碑前痛哭流涕。  
奥尔什方……奥尔什方……越是想起这个名字，被阿图瓦雷尔操弄时涌起的快感越是让光无地自容，起初是很痛的，她从来不知道被男人进入是如此痛苦，没有润滑和前戏的进入像是酷刑折磨得她险些痛呼出声，身体似乎为了自保或是适应，自发地分泌出许多粘稠透明的液体，被顶撞时发出夸张的水声。这是何等的不知廉耻，光一度羞愧到想要通过自裁向死去的丈夫谢罪，但她无法从未亡人和救世者的身份中获得平衡，她想要放弃生命，但她尚且不能放弃生命，无数次剑锋对准喉咙时，她的手却没有颤抖或犹豫地放下了剑。自己到底是坚强的，还是懦弱的，越是被迫与阿图瓦雷尔交合，她越是迷惘搞不清方向。  
责任？贞洁？到底哪一个才是最重要的？光之战士和灰石夫人，到底哪一个才是她应该坚信不疑的身份？如果是光之战士，那这具不知廉耻尚且在享受罪恶和快感的身体又算什么？放眼望去，明明没有任何一个人能作为精神支柱，让她在黑暗中得以引导，可当泥沼将她拉入无边的沼泽泥浆中，她却能够漫无目的地继续苟且偷生。  
阿图瓦雷尔的动作又加大了幅度，咬牙紧盯着她，似乎不满于光的分神，俊秀的眉毛紧紧皱在一起，却一言不发只顾着更深地撞进去。光被突然的大力撞击拉回神智，第七次丧钟的鸣响似乎就快到了，光急躁地想挣脱出来，阿图瓦雷尔却像条八爪鱼牢牢缠在她身上，光心急如焚得有些恼火，不顾形象地撕扭捶打阿图瓦雷尔，但她生怕伤到阿图瓦雷尔从而不敢用力，对于阿图瓦雷尔而言不过是只不听话猫咪的打闹，虽然有些痛，但无关紧要。他端着光的臀部把她的双腿顶得更加分开，带有嘲笑意味地把吐息喷在光的脸上。  
光的愤怒和恼火无疑达到了顶点，虽然无法用武力压制，但至少在数次交合中学到了激怒阿图瓦雷尔的方式。  
“大哥。”光用极度冷淡的口吻这样叫他，面上一丝表情也无，冰冷到极点。  
阿图瓦雷尔的动作停了下来，他垂下脑袋埋在光的颈窝里，静静地喘着粗气，他总是这样，此刻恐怕在拼命咬牙控制着不让自己发怒，光非常清楚，阿图瓦雷尔极其厌恶自己如此称呼他，尤其是冠以“灰石”的名号。  
阿图瓦雷尔厌恶光称呼自己为大哥，就像曾经厌恶奥尔什方那样。只要听到，就足够让他倒胃口。  
阿图瓦雷尔冷静了一下，从光的身体里缓缓抽离出来，把一个薄膜用手帕包起来随意丢在垃圾桶内，虽是禽兽，但他还不至于禽兽到要让弟媳怀上自己的种。就像他和光之间不成文的底线——一切糜烂的事情都留在伯爵府内，出了这道大门，他们还是乔装打扮的大哥与弟媳，不会互相干涉和打扰。  
“去收拾一下，我在外面等你。”阿图瓦雷尔微微喘息着，整理自己散乱的领结和衣襟，抚平衣服上的褶皱，仿佛刚才的事情从未发生过一样，拿起外套拉开大门径直走了出去。  
光看了一眼垃圾桶里被丢弃的手帕，那东西肮脏得令她恶心反胃，更令她恶心的是被随意玩弄的自己。她蹲下来，从地上捡起被阿图瓦雷尔抓落的发饰，认认真真地把头发盘起来继续戴好，又用自己一直带着的手帕仔仔细细清理掉下身黏着的液体或是别的什么，拉开伯爵府的大门，恢复到恭顺优雅的灰石夫人的样子。门口的阿图瓦雷尔假笑着递上双手想要搀扶她，被光不动声色地笑着拍开了，此刻的光根本就厌恶得连正眼也不肯瞧上他一眼，这点虚假的礼节更是令她作呕。  
奥尔什方……丧钟刚刚鸣过第七次，光在心里叹息地叫着丈夫的名字，急匆匆地朝广场方向小跑过去。阿图瓦雷尔仍站在福尔唐伯爵府的门口，目光并没有追随光的背影，而是出神地凝视着远处黑色沉重的大钟，先前高昂的神色颓唐下来，他反复抚摸着握在手里的手杖表面，那是他的父亲、上任福尔唐家主爱德蒙大人转赠给现任家主的礼物，出席必要的场合时，阿图瓦雷尔总带着它。  
远处的钟楼，有人爬上大钟的旁边，似乎要准备鸣响第八次丧钟了。阿图瓦雷尔远远见着有人奋力地敲响那座沉重的大钟，响亮绵长的一声钟响从远方传来，渐行渐弱。他颤抖着嘴唇，几次开合似乎要说些什么，最终还是忍了回去。等钟声终于完全消散再也寻觅不到一丝声响时，阿图瓦雷尔才颤抖地吐出一个名字：  
“奥尔什方……”说到最后一个字，阿图瓦雷尔似乎有些梗住了，连长长的叹息也不敢完全吐出。“我的弟弟……”阿图瓦雷尔攥紧了手杖，深吸一口气，又小心翼翼地从肺里挤压出来，他咬牙收回目光，正了正领结，面无表情地朝广场快步走去。


	2. Chapter 2

这是伊修加德第一次公祭日，自然备受重视。艾默里克早早地同光一起拜访了记录在册的殉职士兵的家属，同时将那些没有记载也没有家人的孤魂姓名仔细地记录下来，雕刻出一幅由众多亡者姓名汇集而成的纪念石壁，与那些赫赫有名的英雄一起沉眠在新建的纪念馆。艾默里克的意思是一切从简，光也赞同他的想法，因此纪念馆除了门口的铭牌之外，与其他建筑并无两样，甚至朴素得有些不起眼，只是从修建第一天起，附近的石堆上就常常出现一两束刚刚采撷下来的无主花朵，沉默着饱含了冰凉如泪水般的晨露，无声地守护这里。直至今天，纪念馆落成之后开放的第一天，那些无主的花朵终于可以在主人手中垂泪，肆无忌惮地把从前那些滴落在荒野里的泪珠尽数流淌在悼念之人的面前。  
光双手握着一朵柔弱纯洁的雏菊，在花芯上深深烙下一吻，放置在纪念馆的石壁前。身旁偶尔有人情绪失控地抱着石壁不断号哭，也有人暗自落泪，像是把石壁当成了自己的爱人那般爱抚亲吻。光站在他们身后，出神地凝视面前的石壁，奥尔什方的名字只是密密麻麻名单中的一员，光环视了好一会儿才从中找到爱人的姓名。奥尔什方·德·福尔唐，石壁上这么雕刻着他的名字。身后有人的目光与光方向一致，光转过去，正对上阿图瓦雷尔铁青的脸色。他的那双眼睛包含太多浓郁到化不开的感情，准确地看了石壁上的名字一眼，又转头看向光。她平静地直直看过去，阿图瓦雷尔却僵硬低头地挪开目光，拨开人群却是走与光的方向相反的道路——他就这样狼狈地跑了，甚至带着些落荒而逃的意味。光在此时却忍不住嗤笑出声，捂着肚子笑弯了腰，唯独这种时候她的心里才会无比畅快以至于有些扭曲，笑得太用力甚至有些反胃作呕。“懦夫。“光对着阿图瓦雷尔的背影，用嘴唇无声地嘲讽道。  
从纪念馆出来，不时有妇人打扮的女性与光搭讪，话题无外乎都围绕着光孤身守寡的勇敢、对光死去丈夫的惋惜，这是常有的场面，从光抱着奥尔什方的碎盾独自完成婚礼仪式那天起，作为未亡人总是会受到各方的关心和问询。从前作为战士、不善言辞的光，也不得不换上得体的妇人装束认真端好灰石家的牌匾。  
“说起来福尔唐家现任的家主，哦对你应该称作大哥的吧……呵呵，真是个有气魄的年轻人，不仅把私生子纳入家谱，还把毫无关系的弟妹接到府上照顾……哦抱歉，我不是说你丈夫的出身……那个……别介意……“  
“嗯，没事的，我能理解您的意思。“光摆出标准的笑脸，似乎毫不在意。“大哥他确实是个很好的人呢，您家要是有适龄女性可一定要抓紧了！“  
“说的是呢，光真是个好媳妇。“  
应付完几位妇人，光强忍着的恶心感一股脑全部涌上来，逼得她扶住墙角干呕几声才有所好转。只要想到阿图瓦雷尔用福尔唐的家谱做要挟，背后却备受称赞众口铄金白捡了个好名声，光之前所有遭受的一切就像拳头死命攥紧她的肠胃，像是要把五脏六腑倒腾个干净。福尔唐家的老管家远远看到光虚脸色苍白地蹲在墙角，连忙小跑过来把她搀扶回房间，又是倒热水又是塞枕头，好一顿忙活才让光脸上多少回复了些血色。管家还想差人去请示阿图瓦雷尔，光连忙挥手拦住：“别告诉……他。“  
老管家心疼地给光又倒了杯热水，边唠叨地说道：“别什么事都自己硬抗着，大少爷他好歹是你的哥哥，是一家人……“  
“嗯，我记住了，谢谢。“光笑得真诚，反倒让管家无言以对，只得叹了口气推门出去。门刚刚合上，光甩开被子趴在床边不住地干呕，然而除了一滩清水之外什么也吐不出来。阿图瓦雷尔一直坐在客厅等光回来，却看见虚弱的光被搀扶着送进了房间，当下也不顾什么礼仪身份，无视路过的管家直接推门进去。光瘦弱的脊背对着他，正趴在床边干呕，地上呕出来的清水发出刺鼻的气味，一股脑钻进他的鼻子里，令他开始慌乱，连早早准备好的严肃脸色也挂不住了。阿图瓦雷尔有些手足无措，愣了半晌才从怀里掏出手帕去擦拭地上的秽物，他偏执地擦拭每一道地板的缝隙，甚至双膝跪在地板上也毫不在意。光虚弱地瘫在床上看着他疯了般拼命擦地板，冷冷地翻了个身，连多看一眼也不愿意。  
“光？“阿图瓦雷尔的声音有些颤抖。“你是……怀孕了吗……“  
光被这句莫名其妙的话弄得有些好笑，回过头见阿图瓦雷尔满脸慌乱的神色，心里的嗤笑毫不客气地摆在脸上。“怀孕？哈哈哈……怀你的私生子？这就害怕了吗？“  
阿图瓦雷尔松了口气，瘫坐在地板上，连光的嘲讽讥笑也毫不在意，握着脏了的手帕出神地想着什么。过了一会儿，他抬起头迷茫地看了光一眼，似乎找到了方向，毫无征兆突然地把光压在床上，一只手制住光的手腕，一手从她衣襟里伸进去握住她胸前丰满的乳房，手上用力便将一双柔软洁白的胸脯拽到衣服外面。  
“你干什么？“光拼命挣扎着想要从床上爬起来，声音不自觉地带上了害怕的色彩。  
阿图瓦雷尔没有理会她，自顾自地把头埋到那对微微颤抖的胸脯间，牙齿一咬把内衣拉了下去，胸口两枚粉嫩的乳尖就毫无遮拦地暴露在眼前，他如之前数次那样低头衔住其中一枚，用舌头上下拨弄缠绕着，间或用力吮吸仿佛要榨干乳汁似的以牙齿后跟轻咬。乳尖被含住的瞬间，光不由自主地颤抖了一下，阿图瓦雷尔虽然禽兽般粗暴，但每次都会刻意去撩拨她敏感的地方，又在她要叫出口的时候用手掌捂住她的嘴，挺身直入，像是对待什么玩物那样。  
“住手！“光的双腿无助地胡乱踢踹，口中不住谩骂。“禽兽……被西部高地的龙族一口咬成两截也不愿意吞下去的废物！唔……“   
阿图瓦雷尔向来不会给光说话的机会，以免惹上他们两都不想面对的麻烦，这次他面对谩骂时愣了一下，随后用手捏住光的下巴，欺身压上把舌头伸进光的嘴里，以亲吻直接堵住光的嘴唇。这是初次，阿图瓦雷尔选择缠绵温柔的亲吻，舌头纠缠追逐的感觉让光有一瞬间失神，但她很快就抓住了机会——张口狠狠咬了阿图瓦雷尔的舌头。有什么温热腥味的液体流进嘴里，阿图瓦雷尔吃痛地捂着流血的嘴唇直起身来，眼中燃起怒火。光见过他太多次不明所以的愤怒，她不知道缘由也不想去了解，至少从前的经历已经教会了她如何去应对接下来的事。阿图瓦雷尔撩开她的裙摆，以膝盖顶开光胡乱蹬踹的双腿，几乎不怎么费力就把已经硬得发疼的分身缓缓挤进光的花穴里。光已经熟悉事情接下来的发展，身体出于保护目的自觉分泌出润滑的液体，这倒是让阿图瓦雷尔一气撞进深处，抓着她的肩膀微微喘息。  
“哈……真是绅士呢……“光不无嘲讽地冷笑。  
阿图瓦雷尔每次听到光这样的冷嘲热讽，只会微微皱眉，抿着嘴唇一声不吭地继续冲撞她的身体，直到让她的声音被喘息压过去。他紧紧按住光的肩膀，将她按在床上无法动弹，俯下身子更加卖力冲刺，光咬牙不想发出什么羞耻的声音，勉强伸出一只手死死抓住阿图瓦雷尔的手臂，力气大的连指甲也陷进他的肌肤里，她不是没试过武力压制，但她发现在这样混乱失控的状态下总也无法控制力量，第一次被压在床上时，她抬手把阿图瓦雷尔掀翻撞在墙壁上，断了数根肋骨，险些因此丧命，这令她感到恐惧——光之战士的力量不是用于对付敌人之外的人，灰石家也背负不起弑兄的罪名。不知该为之庆幸还是感到可笑，阿图瓦雷尔虽然做的事禽兽不如，却在床上始终保留一些微妙的礼节，或者说是温柔之类的东西。进入时异常粗鲁，但却会细致地爱抚光的敏感点好让她也舒服一些，无论光怎么谩骂打闹甚至有次咬伤了他都手掌，他只是愠怒，从不对她发火也不会仗着把柄，也不会把她的尊严丢在脚下践踏，他总是皱着眉头一脸受伤的神情，仿佛他才是那个受害者。这一点尤其让光厌恶。  
阿图瓦雷尔的冲撞渐渐放缓下来，有些刻意而细致地转头亲吻爱抚光的胸脯和肌肤，嘴唇一路向上吻过光的胸口、颈窝，温热湿润的触感一直攀爬到脸颊，光有些弄不清现在的状况，她向来都以为闭上眼睛咬着牙挺过去就好，偏偏阿图瓦雷尔停下了。他温热的嘴唇缓缓滑过来，轻啄光的唇瓣，把鼻息喷到光的脸颊上低声叹息道：“如果要咬，就更用力点咬断它。“话音未落，他就这么撬开光的牙齿把舌头伸进去吮吸交缠，光毫无犹豫地照办了，又一次狠狠咬下去令他发出吃痛的闷哼，光打赌一定流血了，但阿图瓦雷尔停顿几秒，更深入地把流血的舌头塞到光的舌根，用力吸住她的舌头疯狂地缠绕在一起。光从未感受过这样的亲吻，更不知道舌头交触的奇妙感觉令人后背阵阵发颤，脑袋也变得迟钝，仿佛一切感官都集中到口腔中，阿图瓦雷尔的舌头每划过一处，好像就有电流从脑海中闪过。他都腰肢又开始缓缓扭动起来，速度逐渐加快，把分不清东南西北的光撞得措手不及惊呼一声。但她的声音还没有溢出口中便被阿图瓦雷尔尽数吞进去，淫秽不堪的水声在房间里越发夸张，光甚至都不明白是自己正在变得湿漉泥泞，小腹热热的有些发痒，被撞到的深处又有些生疼，无数种感觉混杂令她无法思考正在发生什么，眼前只有阿图瓦雷尔闪烁的双眸在凝视自己，他似乎快到极限了，脸色微红一声又一声，温柔而动情地轻唤光的名字。  
快要射出来时，阿图瓦雷尔松开钳制光的双手，脑袋埋在光的颈间半拥住她：“光……啊……光……我爱你……我爱你……“突如其来的爱语像一记闷雷劈在光的头顶，瞬间令她从情欲中抽回神智，可是已经晚了，有什么温热的液体被灌入身体里，随着阿图瓦雷尔抽身一点点流出来，滴在床单上。那是一滩白色粘稠的液体，阿图瓦雷尔看着光，脸上全是满足的笑意，这无疑又给了光当头一棒，她整个人呆楞地坐在床上，双眼无神地看着阿图瓦雷尔。  
阿图瓦雷尔靠近光，伸出双手似乎还想揽过她，光一个激灵跳起来，狠狠抽了他一耳光，衫得阿图瓦雷尔侧过脸去，毫不在意地笑着回过头，光怒不可遏地给另外半边脸也甩过一个巴掌。阿图瓦雷尔坐在床上笑意盈盈地看着她，光仿佛看到什么可怕的事般，浑身颤抖着后退到门前，扑过去如同抓住救命稻草一样抓住门把，拉开门用不成话语的句子喊道：“滚……滚……“  
阿图瓦雷尔整理好衣服，带着笑意施施然地走出去。光狠狠摔上门，背靠坚硬的门板缓缓跌坐在地上，呆楞了一会，蜷缩起身体抱住膝盖，身体不住地颤抖。


	3. Chapter 3

在这个家里至少有两件事是无比真实的，令人作呕的阿图瓦雷尔的嘴脸，还有……  
管家等到阿图瓦雷尔从房间里走出，消失在转角，才轻轻敲敲光房间的门。“少夫人……您别生气……大少爷他是……他是关心您……“管家闷闷的声音透过门板传进来，光背靠门坐在地上，无声地咧开嘴干笑了两声，嗓子却发出一声仓促的呜咽，她努力让声音带上平常温和的笑意。  
“嗯，我知道了，谢谢，让我休息一会吧。“  
管家的脚步声从门口挪开，逐渐消失，他或许也去和阿图瓦雷尔说同样的话了。光很明白，在这个家里每个人都是用可怜惋惜的神情对待她，唯独除了阿图瓦雷尔那个禽兽。抱着碎盾走进教堂时，光并没有感觉到多么悲伤，甚至有些将要为人妇的窃喜和如释重负，埃德蒙大人、也就是她现在的父亲成全了这份任性的要求，但当她了却愿望迈入福尔唐伯爵府时，却有那些熟悉的面孔紧紧拥抱住她，发出低声的抽泣。每一天都是这样小心翼翼、怜爱的态度，有多少次，光都感觉悲痛被从自己身上抽取干净了，然而她现在却抱着膝盖坐在地上，失声痛哭，汹涌的泪水顺脖颈下滑打湿了前胸，光瑟缩着抓紧胸前的衣服，仿佛要把自己完全包裹起来那样。  
“奥尔什方……“光哽咽着呼唤丈夫的名字。“奥尔什方……“没有别的名字能够呼喊，连这个名字也不会再有人回应，可除了徒劳地呼喊他的名字之外，光已经不知道黑夜中还有哪一盏灯火会为她亮起。  
阿图瓦雷尔脱下衣物，迈入热气腾腾的浴池中，让热水从四面八方淹没自己，身上围着的浴巾吸饱水分缓缓沉入浴池底部，再也浮不起来。他的心也像沉没在水底的方巾，在汲取到渴求的养分后沉重地无法翻腾出任何波浪，连同身体也任由潮水漂流起伏。他还记得射在光体内的感觉，去除那层薄薄的障碍后，光的花穴内原来如此温暖湿润，好像在紧紧和自己的分身接吻般收缩着，两人因此完全结合在一起，射在她体内的精液从两人腿间流下来，还带着一些温度。他从未感受过什么拥抱或接吻，接触的那刻才发现身体是如此渴求温度和爱抚，但释放之后那些热度又转瞬消散了，他带着冰凉的心沉溺在回味中，即心怀满足亦仍有空虚。温热的水流从在身边静静流动，像是一双臂膀将阿图瓦雷尔包裹其中，他闭上眼睛去感受这份温暖，脑海里却全是光柔软温热的身体，如娇艳的花朵绽放在身下，这让他心头刚刚消退下去的热度再次涌出。  
空旷的水花拍击声、竭力克制的粗重喘息，穿过蒸腾的雾气飘散在浴室里，阿图瓦雷尔禁闭双眼，咬牙忍耐欲望，手上的动作却逐渐加快无法停下，水花在手边撞击的声音仿佛撞在光柔软富于弹性的肉体之上时发出的美妙声响，热水一点点吞没他的性器，温暖、湿润、包容，阿图瓦雷尔想起花穴甬道的极度舒适，右手卖力地上下耸动，如同在冲刺理想的花穴中，不断朝最深处冲撞进去……脑海中一片空白，只有光嫣红的脸庞在眼前晃动，阿图瓦雷尔颤抖了一下，随后睁开眼缓慢地喘息着，将右手放进水中轻轻搅动。  
阿图瓦雷尔不止一次像这样在浴室中想着光的样子抚慰自己，每一次释放过后就会更加百倍地渴望光的胴体，无论怎么操弄光的身体，无论怎么在浴室中释放，心口总也空空荡荡。他是爱着光的，这一点毋庸置疑。他以为肉体的交合能从不爱他都那个人身上汲取到一丝丝感情，但肉体的温暖始终不包含爱意，好像他在进入的只是一具空洞的躯体，除此之外，别无他物。  
而他想要更多。

光第一次为阿图瓦雷尔的举动感到恐惧，害怕得只能蹲在地上发抖，床单上白浊的液体以居高临下的姿态宣告胜利，光终于发现自己不如想象中的无畏和坚强。她害怕、恐慌极了，本能地想要逃出这座囚笼，但还有一件事如同阴影无比真实地笼罩在头顶。除了极度厌恶阿图瓦雷尔这件事之外，还能确定的另一件事——阿图瓦雷尔一心求死。  
和一心求死的人交谈难于登天，更不要说这个一心求死的聪明人，反过来利用这点拴住了光。从第一次他压在光身上强暴她时，阿图瓦雷尔就用一贯的悲伤神情低声说道：“怨恨的话，就动手杀了我。“光不明白那句话的含义，她照办了，阿图瓦雷尔倒在地上时满脸都是解脱的幸福感。可当他躺在病床上奄奄一息，周围人投来的惊恐目光和非议瞬间如一只手把灰石夫人拽下冰窟。于是第二次发生屈辱之事时，光没有反抗，只是含着眼泪默默忍受一切，阿图瓦雷尔动情地在她身上喘息，似乎是无意又似乎是故意引起她的关注，附身在她耳边轻声道：“我会把奥尔什方接回福尔唐家。“  
冰窟中的努力向上爬的光一脚踩滑，向着无底深渊坠落下去。  
阿图瓦雷尔口中叙述着绵绵爱语，将性命如草芥般双手奉到光的面前，越是这样，光越是害怕，她害怕自己某天会忍不住亲手了结了这个禽兽的性命，更害怕一直咬牙忍耐的自己会被拖入深渊同他一起万劫不复。  
光抚着小腹从地上站起来，思忖良久，决心去找阿图瓦雷尔谈判。她并不擅长这些政治戏码，但至少在外作为英雄光之战士，这个身份足够令阿图瓦雷尔忌惮。  
阿图瓦雷尔似乎刚刚沐浴完毕，头发湿漉漉地搭在肩上，正坐在书房的桌前阅读文件。光屏退了周围的女仆和管家，挺直腰板走了进去。阿图瓦雷尔似乎没想到光会主动过来，凝视了她好一会，刚刚那份热度若有似无地从心底爬出来，光几乎是瞬间就读懂了他的眼神，积攒起来的气势顿时因为害怕而减弱许多，她小心翼翼地贴着门板，摆出防御的姿态面对阿图瓦雷尔。  
“阿图瓦雷尔。“光顿了顿。“大哥，你不能继续这样无耻行径了。“  
阿图瓦雷尔抬头瞟了光一眼，仿佛没有听到般低头继续翻阅文件。  
光站直了身体，大着胆子严厉地说道：“我不是随意任你摆弄的玩偶，我还拥有拯救这片大陆的职责，如果你不放我走，后果……“  
“你要离开？“阿图瓦雷尔打断光的话，从书桌后站起来，眼神凌冽地看向光。“你不准走。“  
“你令我受辱，阿图瓦雷尔。“光显然被激怒了，胸脯剧烈地上下起伏。她咬牙努力克制情绪，尽可能冷静地说道。“看在埃德蒙大人和奥尔什方的份上，我宁可死在外面也不愿意和禽兽同笼！阿图瓦雷尔，如果你还有良知，就放我走。“  
桌上的台灯砸在地上发出刺耳的碰撞声，阿图瓦雷尔从书桌后大步走出，一把抓过向后退的光，逼着她面向自己。“我的命在你手上，要走……“阿图瓦雷尔抓起光的手，捏住自己的咽喉。“那就先杀了我。“  
“阿图瓦雷尔！“光猛地抽回手，又被阿图瓦雷尔抓住，重新架在脖颈上。  
“无论是否下手，我的命始终由你担负。“阿图瓦雷尔走近几分，把光抵在门上面对她一字一句地说。“我不会让你逃跑的，光。“  
“不……不……“光的气势完全散尽了，她颤抖着缩回双手。“我不能杀了你。“  
阿图瓦雷尔并不想给她喘息犹豫的机会，扯下光的衣服，让两团雪白的乳房从内衣里蹦出来，双手抓紧光的腰肢将她抵在墙角，低头顺着脖颈粗鲁地一路向下吻去。“不……不要！“光方寸大乱，死命想要推开阿图瓦雷尔越发贴近的身体，阿图瓦雷尔反手抓过她的手腕放在自己肩上，埋头咬住光挺立的乳尖，含糊不清地低声说：“那就动手。“光的手搭在阿图瓦雷尔的颈动脉上，手指下有鲜活的脉搏正在跳动，她想这么做太久了，但理智始终在敲打内心，她又把手锁了回来。只是这个犹豫的瞬间，阿图瓦雷尔已经把她的两条腿架起来放在腰侧，手指从内裤的边缘探进去摩挲，探寻到敏感的豆豆后立即用手指抠弄揉搓，令光双腿一软险些就要跌下去，他转头衔住另一只挺立的乳尖，以舌尖快速拨动挑逗，光的手掌击打在他身上，疼得令阿图瓦雷尔皱眉，却因此让他发起更加猛烈的进攻。  
阿图瓦雷尔的手指加快了搓弄豆豆的频率，有湿滑的液体已经从光的下身汹涌流出，身下的光咬牙剧烈喘息着，可她只是侧过脸，双手无力地揪住阿图瓦雷尔的衣领，嫣红的脸颊上海挂着一缕泪痕。阿图瓦雷尔心软了，他很想就这样放过她，但是他没有，他不肯放过任何人，包括自己。  
“动手。“阿图瓦雷尔像是发号施令般对光说道，光依旧毫无反应。他扒下光的内裤，让早就昂扬的性器顶在花穴口摩擦，俯身小心翼翼地轻啄光的嘴唇，像是在哄着心爱的宝物一样，温柔地喃喃道：“动手吧……光……“光的身体颤抖着，脸上有更多的泪水奔涌而出，她抬起了手搭在阿图瓦雷尔的肩膀上，低声下气地求他：“不要……放过我吧……“  
阿图瓦雷尔从未感到如此的愤怒，像一股热血直冲脑袋，性器代替任何话语直接撞进温热紧致的甬道，野蛮地在花穴里横冲直撞，光的身体被顶得摇摇欲坠，被阿图瓦雷尔拉入怀里紧紧禁锢住，小声的呜咽和被顶撞时的轻哼一齐围绕在阿图瓦雷尔的耳畔，他厌恶极了这样无动于衷的光，低头以舌尖撬开光的牙关，抓住死气沉沉的舌头疯狂纠缠，直到光喘不过气才恋恋不舍地松开，随后再次吻住那对粉嫩的嘴唇，勾动光口腔内更多的唾液从嘴角边流淌下来。  
“光……光……不要离开我……求你……“情动之时，阿图瓦雷尔咬着光的耳垂轻声恳求。  
光的泪水滴在阿图瓦雷尔肩头，沉默不语。  
阿图瓦雷尔害怕光的沉默，有些断断续续地重复一句话：“怀上我的宝宝……怀上就好……我们做一家人……“  
“不……“这句话令光多少有了些反应，她用力推搡阿图瓦雷尔的肩膀，却被更用力地揽入怀中。“不要……不要……“光越是挣扎，阿图瓦雷尔越是抓紧她的腰肢狠狠撞进最深处，慌乱如藤蔓从脚底攀爬上来，光哭喊着拍打阿图瓦雷尔的身体，得到的却是更加深入的侵犯。  
“不要！“光终于大喊出来，一手捏紧阿图瓦雷尔的咽喉，逼迫他从自己身体里退出来。  
“很……好……就是……这样……“阿图瓦雷尔被扼住喉咙，脸上涨得发紫，狰狞地笑着不做任何挣扎。  
阿图瓦雷尔的喉骨在手掌下左右滑动，脆弱不堪的样子只要轻轻用力就可以捏断，越发变紫的脸色在光眼前如同绝妙的场景，甚至让她心里炸开难以言喻的狂喜。这个男人，这个禽兽本就该死！光这么想着，手上用力收紧了一些，阿图瓦雷尔已经发不出声音了，他得意地笑着用眼神向光示威，脑袋缺氧的感觉愈发强烈，眼前也开始出现濒死的黑暗，他以为终于可以迎来终结了。  
可恶之人的可恶笑容……光这么想着，突然一个激灵回过神来，惊恐地松开双手后退到墙边，阿图瓦雷尔的身体因此跌落在地板上，紧闭双眼一动不动，不知是死亡还是晕过去了，光脑海中一片空白，手足无措地爬到阿图瓦雷尔身边，颤抖着伸出手试探他的颈动脉，微弱跳动的脉搏说明他都性命仍在，光已经被吓得头皮发麻，连忙把阿图瓦雷尔翻过来，用力按压他的胸口。  
“咳咳……“阿图瓦雷尔总算开始呼吸，睁开双眼打量了一圈，最后把目光落在光的身上，虚弱地咧嘴笑道：“抱歉……我真是太多余了……抱歉……“  
两行无言的泪水顺着脸颊滑落在地上，阿图瓦雷尔搜寻到光的双手，轻轻握住，然后露出失而复得的幸福笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

阿图瓦雷尔仰面躺在地板上，握着光的手似乎得到了极大满足，甚至肆无忌惮地牵过光的手贴在自己脸庞上。“我不想让你为难。“阿图瓦雷尔笑着瞟了跪坐在身边的光一眼。“所以……你也不要让我为难，好吗？“  
分明是带着讨好和请求口吻的话语，传到光的耳朵里却是一阵恶寒。这个男人透露出来的每一幅面孔，在光眼里都像来自混乱的审判，他就是能够微笑着说出残忍恐怖之话的男人，阿图瓦雷尔就是这样的男人。他爱着自己，这句话已经听了数遍，光无法判别真假，至少爱着自己的奥尔什方从未如此令她毛骨悚然，阿图瓦雷尔的爱太让人窒息，仿佛幽深潭水里的水草，把光拽进名为爱的冰凉水中，每当光挣扎着浮到水面得以喘息，脚踝处悄无声息地又缠绕上另一根水草。  
阿图瓦雷尔挪了挪身体，不客气地把脑袋枕在光的膝盖上，光险些条件反射地抬手把阿图瓦雷尔打飞出去，好在她强忍着恶心反胃的感觉按捺住了。阿图瓦雷尔知道光厌恶自己到了极点，从不会刻意恶心她以此来欣赏那份扭曲又无助的表情，他尽可能地把脸转往另一个方向，闭着眼睛安静地享受这一刻，如果可以，他多么希望有一双温柔充满怜爱的手为自己梳理发丝，当然，都是不切实际的妄想罢了。光的身体在变得逐渐僵硬，仿佛每一处毛孔都用来防卫他了，阿图瓦雷尔能感觉到，他仍然闭着眼睛假寐，直到光紧绷的身体快达到极限，他才自觉地结束膝枕，从地上站起来回到书桌后。  
“你……可以离开一段时间……“阿图瓦雷尔背对光，似乎下了极大的决心。“但是最终你都要回来……后果，你知道的。“  
这句话犹如特赦，光提起裙摆头也不回地飞奔出书房，甚至连往常都嘲笑讥讽也无暇吐露。她太想离开这里了，除了这个家的任何地方都好，只要不是这里。福尔唐伯爵府从前不是奥尔什方的家，也不应该是她的家。  
光一路小跑回自己的房间，甩开束缚繁多行动不便的妇人衣服，放下高高盘起的发髻，连和管家道别的闲暇都没有，背起行囊和武器逃也似的离开了伯爵府。阿图瓦雷尔站在窗前沉默地凝视着光渐行渐远的背影，后悔的情绪才刚刚涌上来，就被他强行压下去，这确实是个不明智的决定，他预感到自己在不久的将来一定会后悔，毫无疑问。灰头土脸的光穿着紧身的战斗服，背着武器在阳光照耀人来人往的大街上奔跑，像山林间灵活穿行的云雀，被冻得发红的脸颊如同两颗可爱的苹果，她回过身，冲身后紧跟的奥尔什方尽情绽放笑颜——这是阿图瓦雷尔初次遇到光的样子。  
阿图瓦雷尔并不想束缚这只自由的云雀，但他也同样想要拥有她。可是奥尔什方……奥尔什方……阿图瓦雷尔一手捂住脸，胸口仿佛积郁了一大团固体的空气，死死梗在胸膛里硌得他生疼，有两滴眼泪滑倒手心里，阿图瓦雷尔抬手抹去，把这份莫名其妙的复杂情绪擦拭在手帕上。  
书房的门被轻轻敲响，老管家的声音从另一侧传来：“少爷，艾默里克大人来了。“  
阿图瓦雷尔把留恋的目光收回来，把领口往上提了提掩盖住被光掐出的紫红色勒痕，挂上温和有礼的微笑迈进会客大厅。“艾默里克阁下，真是稀客啊！“  
“阿图瓦雷尔阁下。“艾默里克手上抱着一个小小的匣子，谦逊地朝阿图瓦雷尔点点头。“不知英雄阁下是否安好？昨天看见她似乎身体不适，所以带了些药物来……“  
阿图瓦雷尔的眼角抽搐了两下，他保持微笑朝管家示意了一下，管家立刻心领神会地接过匣子退出房间。“那我先替弟妹谢过艾默里克阁下，您真是有心了。“  
“那个……光……我的意思是英雄阁下如今不在府上吗？“  
阿图瓦雷尔打量着不卑不亢站在面前的艾默里克，他看到艾默里克的眼神里闪烁着一些熟悉的东西，但却明亮得略显刺眼。“抱歉，弟妹有要事在身，已经离开伊修加德了。“阿图瓦雷尔尽力不让笑容垮下来，甚至笑得更明显了。  
“是么……抱歉在您百忙之中前来叨扰，我也就不再继续打扰您了。“艾默里克彬彬有礼地微微点头，阻止了阿图瓦雷尔送行的脚步，如同来时那样匆忙地推门离去。  
阿图瓦雷尔站在原地，伸出去打算送行的手僵在半空中，愣了好一会，才讪讪缩回来。如果是艾默里克，如果那个人是艾默里克，他一定能比自己更加了解支持光，也更能克制地疼爱劳累不堪的光，不会像奥尔什方留下光一个人，更不会像自己一样令光感到厌恶，他和奥尔什方这对兄弟夺走光太多的泪水了，如果那个人是艾默里克，阿图瓦雷尔确信光必定会比现在幸福万分。  
如果那个人是艾默里克，至少，阿图瓦雷尔也不会让妒火熊熊燃烧。  
光急匆匆地赶到远东之国多玛，尽可能地接下所有能接受的委托和工作。只要远远地离开那个家就好，她是这么想的，因此不管飞燕如何劝阻她量力而行不要逞强，光还是硬着头皮迎难而上，尽管大多有惊无险，但还是挨了阿尔菲诺和塔塔露好一顿训斥。  
光太想忘记了。忘记禽兽在身上粗暴地发泄欲望的那些夜晚，忘记他在身体里进进出出的感觉，忘记……身体的湿润和小腹深处的火热。回过神来时，光正蜷缩在被窝里，下装和内裤脱下来搭在一边，右手不太熟练地摸索着自己的下身，手指划过豆豆引起一阵战栗，中指和无名指继续向下左右逢源旋转着按摩穴口的两片花瓣，酥酥麻麻如同电流穿行的感觉从下身传来，她能感觉到自己的花穴正在一收一缩地吞吃自己的指尖，花穴深处发出难以忍耐的瘙痒，似乎在嚎叫着里面想要，她只是轻轻把手指半节深入花穴里，就碰到了一处奇妙的凸起，被手指上下摩擦着掀起一阵阵酥麻到大脑空白的快感，花穴已经把中指整个吞吃进去了，指尖碰到最深处的柔软肉壁，有些生疼，疼过之后又是一阵阵的发痒，这让她不得不快速抽动手指继续撞击深处发痒的部位，淫荡无比的水声在孤独的房间里显得分外清晰，光紧闭双眼喘息着，手指的抽动仿佛不知疲倦般越来越快，有什么液体从深处无可救药的汹涌溢出，可光已经顾不了那许多，大脑爽到无法清晰的思考，在手指抽动中突然失去意识。  
光剧烈地喘息着，将湿漉漉的手指放到眼前仔细端详，粘稠透明的液体在指尖抽出一道道银丝，无声地提醒刚才她有多么湿滑。光并不是第一次做这种事，说起来确实是十分羞耻见不得人，她只与奥尔什方有过几次短暂的肌肤之亲，当时还青涩的两人并不能放开身体，只能尝到一点点刺激的果实，之后就会面红耳赤地躲避对方好多天，直到奥尔什方死后光才如此后悔，没有在触手可及的时候想他倾诉全身心的爱意，只能在他死后许多孤单又悲痛的夜晚，独自躺在床上回忆他的温柔触摸和亲吻，躲进被子里暗自流着泪抚慰自己。  
阿图瓦雷尔的侵犯无疑是让她恶心到反胃的，被机械般的动作不断进入，她悲哀得无数次想要嚎啕大哭。每次被侵犯过后，她就会更加想念温柔和煦的奥尔什方，想念他结实的胸膛，因此更加一发不可收拾地抚慰自己。  
明天就是最后一项工作了。光躺在床上，望着天花板出神。阿尔菲诺和塔塔露擅自给她预定了工作结束后就立刻回家的行程，他们知道光的心都系在奥尔什方的墓碑上，光也确实是这样想的，她恨不得把自己和奥尔什方的墓碑拴在一起再也不分离，但是一想到阿图瓦雷尔，那副令人厌恶的面孔，光心中就充满了矛盾和犹豫。  
如果当时和奥尔什方一起死去的话，该有多好。光不止一次产生这样的想法。拯救世界也好，同伴也好，需要自己的人也好，统统放在一边，她多想任性地草草结束一生，闭上眼睛就再也不用睁开，不用面对这些责任、束缚、悲伤。  
但光从未真的践行过她的想法，她知道这份责任不能随便推卸，至少要为了所有沉眠的同伴和爱人，光从前总是想着奥尔什方的模样，把他当作指路明灯般照耀前行道路。面对最后劲敌之时，光亲吻了自己随身携带的福尔唐鸢盾，奥尔什方的笑脸似乎就在身后，她踏出战斗的第一步，阿图瓦雷尔皱眉在自己身上耸动的样子突兀地浮现出来，胃部立刻反射性地涌起恶心的不适感，等光再回过神，身体已经吃满了敌人的一记正面重击，不受控制地朝后面倒飞出去，撞断了一堆坚硬的岩壁，被滚落下来的岩石层层叠叠埋在底下。  
不行……我不能倒在这里……光伸手努力去够地上的武器，却怎么也够不到。死在外面不是很好吗？想法不受控制的跳出来，敲断了光最后的理智。死在外面，就不用再回那个冷冰冰又恐怖的伯爵府了，那不是……很好吗……  
不是……很好吗……光的意识渐渐放弃挣扎，完全陷入黑暗中。  
阿图瓦雷尔知道自己会后悔，但从没想过会以这样的形式给他一记重拳，险些让他窒息。光被送回来的时候浑身是伤，虽然伤口已经由幻术师处理止住了血，但血肉模糊的伤口是衣服和床单没法掩盖的，她干干净净的脸上被划了许多道血痕，紧闭着眼睛似乎只是沉沉睡过去了，安静得十分可怕。阿图瓦雷尔向来害怕光的沉默，但更害怕这样安静没有反应的她，他想要冲过去唤醒她，脚才迈出一步，又缓缓缩了回来，怯懦地待在原地看着周边的管家和女仆含泪冲过去。  
像自己这样令人厌恶的存在如果接触了光，她会更不愿意醒来吧？  
医师说光已经脱离了危险期，性命无虞但需要长时间的调理才能恢复神智。阿图瓦雷尔站在一片乱哄哄的家里，拂晓组织的众人、艾默里克，还有那个消失踪迹的苍天龙骑士一齐围在光的病床周围，焦急的讨论怎样治好光，几个年轻的女孩子甚至躲在角落偷偷抹眼泪。站在最后面的阿图瓦雷尔就是那个房间里多余出来的人，一直如此，站在自己的家中都多余得没有立足之地，他沉默地凝视光的面容，半晌默默带上门出去了。  
那张柔软的大床，阿图瓦雷尔有数次都在上面与光交合，她的乳房在洁白的床单上像一道宴席上的主菜，柔软温热而香甜，唇舌含住之时如佳肴入口舍不得松开；她的小穴一收一缩还有些湿润，仿佛一朵带有晨露的花朵，被性器侵入其中时渗透出更多花蜜，紧紧吮吸着他都下身。阿图瓦雷尔与光的第一次就在那张宽敞的床上，那是个寒风习习的夜晚，阿图瓦雷尔端了一杯热可可走到光的门口，没有关紧的门不时传出高高低低的呻吟，透过门缝阿图瓦雷尔能看到床上的光把睡衣掀起到胸口，洁白的身体在灯光下反射出诱惑的色泽，她的左手拨动着胸前嫣红色的乳尖，右手从毫无遮拦的花穴里伸进去，淹没在一片稀疏的草丛之中，快速抽动着，阿图瓦雷尔的下身几乎是瞬间就挺立起来，他不得不靠着门口的墙壁，放下热可可，把右手伸进裤子里上下耸动着。光的呻吟和喘息就在耳边回响，他的脸颊像是烧起来般，咬牙不让自己舒服的喘息惊扰到床上的人，光的吟哦如潮水拍打他的内心，那具美妙的躯体不时在他眼前浮现，达到高潮的光躺在床上喘着粗气，阿图瓦雷尔的右手飞快律动着，他听到隔着门板有低低的抽泣传来。  
“奥尔什方……奥尔什方……“光躲在被子里这样小声哭喊。  
一直充斥在身体里的火焰突然窜上脑袋，名为嫉妒或是悲伤或是心疼的复杂情绪一股脑涌出来，阿图瓦雷尔松开腰带，拉开那扇没有关紧的门走了进去，反手轻轻地把门反锁起来。


	5. Chapter 5

“阿图瓦雷尔。“有女性温和的声音这么叫他。“过来，阿图瓦雷尔。“  
逆光的地方站着面容模糊不清的母亲大人，朝矮小的阿图瓦雷尔招手示意他过去。阿图瓦雷尔瞬间明白过来正在梦境中，他的母亲、博雷尔伯爵夫人一如十多年前穿着得体的伊修加德长袍，声音温柔而有力，年幼的他迈开小短腿朝母亲奔跑过去，牵起她的手掌。  
“阿图瓦雷尔……“母亲笑了，轻轻抚摸阿图瓦雷尔的头顶。“阿图瓦雷尔，我的孩子。“梦里的母亲什么也不说，只是微笑着一遍又一遍轻唤孩子的名字，温柔而深情一声接连一声，传到阿图瓦雷尔耳中却没有掀起任何波动。他并不知道为何会梦到母亲，即便在母亲死后的那几年也从没梦到过她，这样的梦境让他迷惑，阿图瓦雷尔不明白其中的意义。他尝试去询问梦境的主角：“母亲大人？“声音发出的那一刻，身后的光芒瞬间熄灭，握在手里母亲的手犹如从未出现过般化成一道烟尘从掌心里消散了，四下漆黑的空间只剩年幼的阿图瓦雷尔站立在原地，他呆呆地环顾周围，猛然睁开眼，从梦境中清醒过来。  
房间里还亮着一盏残烛，昏黄的灯光明明灭灭看起来分外脆弱，阿图瓦雷尔揉揉眉头从床上滑下来，随手套了件外袍拉开门出去。现在约摸是凌晨，光芒并不是多么明亮的家里一片寂静，阿图瓦雷尔轻车熟路地转过几个弯拐到自己房间门口——那里现在是光的病房，阿图瓦雷尔把较为宽敞的房间腾出来给光和医师使用，自己搬到客房居住。宽阔大床上的光呼吸十分平稳，安静的睡颜舒展开来，再也不像平常那样皱眉、厌恶或是悲伤，阿图瓦雷尔用手背触碰光的额头，感觉还有些发热，从床头的水盆里拧干一块冰凉毛巾敷在光的额头，手指耐心自修地把光凌乱的发丝一缕缕梳理好，再次确认光的身体状况后抽身离开，如来时那样静悄悄地带上门出去。房门正对着的是从前母亲的私人房间，自从她走后就被封起来不再使用，偶尔父亲会进去做些清扫工作，累了就在里面休息会，往往要花费大半天时间，阿图瓦雷尔不是很熟悉里面的构造，他只在年少时隔着虚掩的门望进里面一次。  
比起里面，阿图瓦雷尔更熟悉的是门口的地板，他背靠墙壁缓缓坐在老位置上，身后的房间死一般寂静，不像当年那样可以隔着门板听到里面传来的争执声。那个时候他还不懂什么是私生子，只知道家里多了个弟弟，母亲为此很生气，母亲向来恪守李洁保持着优雅的形象，连争执时也刻意压低声音不让门外的人听清，父亲出来时很狼狈，苦笑着摸了摸阿图瓦雷尔的脑袋，说了声“抱歉“而后就回到书房一整天都不出来。阿图瓦雷尔不敢进门，生怕惊扰到母亲，等啊等一直到家里的灯光都亮起来了，门吱呀一声打开，才拍拍屁股上的灰尘，小跑过去牵起母亲的手，母亲还是温柔微笑的样子，和平常没什么两样，他牵住母亲的手同她缓缓走着，仰头疑惑的问：“母亲大人不爱父亲吗？“  
母亲拉着他的手战栗了一下，微微用力握紧阿图瓦雷尔小小的手掌。“当然是爱他的。只是啊，父亲做错了事，惹得母亲不高兴了……“  
阿图瓦雷尔并不明白这件事为何如此严重，反问道：“父亲大人做错的事，是一辈子都不能原谅的吗？母亲大人这么爱父亲，也不能原谅父亲吗？“  
母亲的脚步停住了，她头一次没有回答阿图瓦雷尔。但是并没有等待很长时间，阿图瓦雷尔的疑问得到了回答——丧钟在广场上敲响，他拖着哭成一团的埃马内兰赶到母亲的坟墓前，那里有好深的一个黑洞把沉睡在棺木中的母亲缓缓吞没，他看到坚强如磐石的父亲跪倒在墓碑前泣不成声。爱让母亲无法原谅，爱将母亲带到远方，而爱也让父亲痛苦万分，自那之后，阿图瓦雷尔再也没听到过任何有关私生子或是未谋面的弟弟的议论，好像他们的故事都随母亲一齐被埋葬在坟墓里了。  
怎样做才能原谅？阿图瓦雷尔的愤怒伴随着太多的疑惑和痛苦纠缠在生命中，始终得不到平息。  
奥尔什方灰石，这曾是那个私生子的名字，如今不再是了。直到献出生命，他才成为奥尔什方德福尔唐，一个生命的消逝让他被埋没在风雪中，另一条生命的牺牲让他拨开云雾回到原本的位置，这不应该是重要到需要以生命交换的什么荣耀，奥尔什方的死令他想明白了这一点，可惜他明白的太晚了。  
奥尔什方，他的弟弟。阿图瓦雷尔甚至没有在他活着的时候抓住任何机会这么称呼他，父亲坚守了对母亲的诺言，而本该替父亲和母亲完成这件事的自己在数十年间抱臂上观，以母亲的郁郁而终为由全力拒绝触碰眼前明确的事实，缩在自己的壳里对奥尔什方心怀怨念。没有奥尔什方，也可能会有其他令父母亲隔阂的事情，不过是懦弱旁边的自己目睹母亲坠下悬崖而连援手也不肯伸出罢了。  
阿图瓦雷尔从始至终对光隐瞒了一件事，光房间旁边那个上锁封住的房间，是父亲早年间为奥尔什方留下的，阿图瓦雷尔简单布置了一番，在里面摆放了些弟弟生前的用品，像母亲的房间那样上了锁，成为这个家里又一道伤疤。阿图瓦雷尔想自己早晚会做梦的，只是没想到奥尔什方不在那里。他的弟弟还是许多年前那个冰蓝色头发的银剑骑士，威名从巨龙首营地传到伊修加德，传到故步自封于福尔唐伯爵府的自己耳中，他在加冕仪式的角落为奥尔什方鼓掌，看到被众人簇拥的奥尔什方爽朗笑了，于是他也跟个傻子一样扯起嘴角，笑着笑着，内心在阴暗处逐渐下陷到自己都没有察觉到的地方。  
他看到父亲也在另一个角落凝视奥尔什方，脸上并不是喜悦，而是紧锁眉头的凝重。

“阿图瓦雷尔……“是光的哭喊。  
“哈啊……哈……“是阿图瓦雷尔自己粗重的喘息。  
“阿图瓦雷尔……为什么……为什么……“光的哭喊在自己身下断断续续。  
阿图瓦雷尔想起来了，这是第二次强迫光发生关系的时候，被光打断肋骨奄奄一息的自己躺在病房里，随口抛出一个有关奥尔什方的不轻不重的威胁，光的面孔瞬间变得苍白。“决定权在于你，光。“阿图瓦雷尔这么说着，却全然没打算给光任何思考的机会，把她压在身下撕扯掉碍事的衣物，让嘴唇尽情追求渴求已久的肌肤，光想要反抗的时候他从不避让，直挺挺地把还没完全痊愈的伤口对准她的拳头。“如果恨，就更用力点杀了我。“因此他轻而易举的得逞了，光的乳房被用力揉搓成各种形状，被抬到阿图瓦雷尔肩头的双腿由于吃痛微微颤抖，阿图瓦雷尔大操大合的动作让病床都为之摇晃，他不喜欢光的哭喊也担心引来不必要的观众，用绷带勒紧光的牙关，肆意在光的身上发泄狂野的欲望，他把光抱起来搂在怀中，让她坐在自己身上被侵犯，欣赏她因为涌起感觉潮红的脸，急促的喘息还有在怀中快要融化的可口胴体，性器从下而上，借由光的体重捅到小穴深处，抽插之时带出响亮的水声，他耐心地撞进每一个地方，以此观察哪里能让光更舒服，双手在光浑身上下游走爱抚，如对待一件万分珍贵的宝物。他不满足地贯穿了光一次又一次，在病床的任意一个角落尽情享用光的肉体和小穴，反绑住她的双手从背后粗暴地冲撞，光挺翘的臀部被撞得发红，发出羞人又激烈的啪啪声，他知道自己能让光舒服之后更加卖力扭动着腰肢，光的小穴湿漉漉得淫荡极了，不断分泌出润滑的汁液，阿图瓦雷尔用力得几乎要把两个摇晃的睾丸也一齐撞进去。他满足了光的渴求，她不需要再在寒夜里哭泣着自我抚慰，她有阿图瓦雷尔就足够了，哪怕只是肉欲，阿图瓦雷尔在爱着光，也足够了。  
“我终于得到你了……光……“释放之后，阿图瓦雷尔环抱被折腾得浑身无力的光，让她的脑袋靠在肩头，贴近耳边轻声诉说爱语。他的性器释放之后仍然挺立，深深插在光的小穴里，被绑住口舌的光已经哭哑了嗓子，脸上满是汗水和泪痕，她生平第一次对某个人产生了刻骨的恨意，眼神如狼般凶狠死死盯着搂住自己的禽兽。  
这令阿图瓦雷尔从未有过的愉悦和满意。尽管是与爱意完全无关，扭曲不成样子的感情，他还是从奥尔什方手中抢夺到了光的心，让这个强大的战士把目光一直放在他身上。她愤怒却坚守着人性和信念没有让他血溅病房的模样，如此美丽，如此美丽。  
外面不知何时刮起了寒风，猛烈的风声从窗外传来，听起来格外可怖。蹲在走廊的阿图瓦雷尔紧了紧衣服感到有些冷，他突然想起什么，连忙从地上爬起来急匆匆地推开房间的门，屋子里的壁炉只剩下一星半点火光了，阿图瓦雷尔给光盖上一层薄毯，抱来柴禾木炭加进壁炉里，小心翼翼地照看壁炉里的火苗，屋子渐渐温暖起来，光的睡颜似乎也更加安稳了一些，在烛光映照下有着平日难见的甜美，阿图瓦雷尔情不自禁，趁着替光掖被角的机会俯身吻住那双有些苍白的嘴唇，用舌尖细致地描述光嘴唇的形状，又将舌头伸到她的口腔中亲吻禁闭的牙关，他闭上双眼深情地吻着心爱之人，像是一个疼爱妻子的丈夫。  
光嘴唇的微微抖动打断这一刻的浓情，阿图瓦雷尔睁开眼睛，正对上光幽深的眼眸里写满了恨意，像是寒夜里无数把不可视的小刀插入心脏。他默默松开光的嘴唇，尚且浑身无力的光只有余力躺在床上，冷冰冰地从口中吐出毒液：“阿图瓦雷尔，你真让我感到恶心。“仅仅是这番话就用了她大半力气，疲惫得直喘气，眼睛死死盯在阿图瓦雷尔身上，希望这个人立刻消失。  
阿图瓦雷尔宛如受到巨大的震撼，身体不由自主地颤抖了一下，下意识后退一步，但他很快就收拾好情绪，俯身撑住床沿，头一次对光的谩骂反唇相讥：“如果你还不醒，我就要忍不住了。“  
话音未落，阿图瓦雷尔一手抓住光的下巴强迫她张开口，把舌头直接深入光的口腔中，不复方才的温柔深情，完全是报复式的伸到深处，甚至触到光的喉咙，再从舌底把光的舌头卷起拖到口腔外面，吮吸缠绕着光无力的舌头，舌尖不断挑逗光的舌尖，在她喘不上气脸色涨得发紫时松开，又趁她大口呼吸新鲜空气时再次狠狠堵上去，逼得光不由自主从他口中索取空气，灼热的鼻息喷在彼此的脸上，和口中呵出的热气凝结成水珠挂在脸颊上，唾液如银丝不受控制地从两人交缠撕咬的嘴角滴落，顺着下巴沿着脖颈直流进睡衣之下。  
阿图瓦雷尔总算结束了这个绵长险些令光窒息的深吻，喘着粗气直起身子，为光倒了杯温热的水放在床头，一言不发地打算拉开门离开。  
“阿图瓦雷尔……“光大口喘息着说道。“我要离开你……一定……“  
阿图瓦雷尔背对光，停顿几秒，没有回应沉默地带上门出去了。


	6. Chapter 6

光醒过来见到的第一眼是阿图瓦雷尔，第二眼却是两个人：艾默里克带了神殿骑士团的医师过来，两双眼睛焦急地盯着她。医师拨开光的眼皮仔细检查，又检查了光的五官五感是否正常，松了口气：“英雄阁下已经无大碍了，只是身体虚弱还需要一些时日疗养。“听到这话的艾默里克喜出望外，在原地漫无目的地绕了两圈，才猛然想起什么，大步走到门口朝外面探头低喊：“英雄阁下无恙了。“  
话音未落，阿莉塞一马当先踢开房门冲进来，阿尔菲诺、塔塔露、埃斯蒂尼安紧随其后，甚至连雅修特拉也踱步进来，边走边开玩笑：“我可是做好了全力抢救你的准备哦！“众人团团围住光，你一言我一语地说笑，可见光的重伤多让人提心吊胆了，怨念最大的就是阿莉塞，不断指责自己的哥哥给光派了那么危险的任务，又埋怨光不好好照顾自己总是逞强，说着说着还哽咽起来。光想安慰她，阿莉塞偏生不想让光看到，拖着哥哥就出去了，塔塔露也担心地跟在他们身后跑了。房间剩下的都不是擅长谈话的人，雅修特拉安静地坐在角落的沙发里饮茶，埃斯蒂尼安像座雕像靠在床角一动不动，艾默里克似乎有话要说，但碍于气氛太尴尬，提了几次都没找到合适的机会开口。  
最终是光主动开口了。“修特拉、埃斯蒂尼安，我有事要和艾默里克商议，能否请你们……“光直起身子做了个请的姿势，两人也不问为什么，自觉带上门出去了。艾默里克坐到离光的床有一定距离的椅子上，示意光可以开口了。  
“艾默里克，我知道以伊修加德的传统和律法，我确实有为奥尔什方守孝的义务……我也并非想要放弃，只是想问问作为主张改革破除传统的现任议长，我能否离开福尔唐家？“  
光的问题令艾默里克心下震惊，一时无法作答。光的这个问题在从前的伊修加德几乎是不可能的事，尤其是奥尔什方已经被纳入福尔唐家谱中，但处于如今这样混沌的改革时期，有许多事情是说不清道不明的。他思忖良久，找了个比较委婉的口吻答道：“奥尔什方如今是福尔唐家的人，或许你还是灰石夫人，但他没有拒绝的机会……你也是福尔唐家的人，光。“  
艾默里克的回答让光眉头紧皱，似乎触及了光不想谈及的领域，艾默里克想要改口道歉，光朝他自嘲的笑笑：“没事，有时候我会忍不住想，当初成婚的决定是否过于草率，都快让我迷失原本的方向了。“  
艾默里克愣住了，他没想过光会直白地提起这件事，因为……“事实上，我始终不赞同你的决定。你把自己的可能性全部封住，像是在拿未来的人生做赌注。我不问你值不值得，光，我尊重你的决定，但我更想让你开心。“  
艾默里克的话语险些让脆弱不堪的光落下泪来。“我很爱奥尔什方，有生之年都想和他相伴一起……但是……“阿图瓦雷尔强暴自己的记忆挥之不去，屡屡浮现眼前，光顿了顿，选择把这桩糜烂丑陋的事情掩埋起来。“但是……在福尔唐家的每一天都让我感到痛苦……我很迷惑……艾默里克……“  
“光。“艾默里克靠近床边，轻轻握住光的手。“你总是独自把奥尔什方的死背在身上，我相信你们是真心相爱的，但不要把他的死当成你的责任或负担，那样早晚会压垮你……你需要消化好这件事，慢慢来不要急，好吗？“  
光若有所思的点点头，对艾默里克报以感谢的笑容。艾默里克握住她的手不动声色地收紧，他深吸一口气，似乎下了很大决心。  
“如果，我是说如果……你觉得一个人难以承担的话，我愿意陪你一起，无论需要多久。“艾默里克意识到自己的话语似乎有点太过直白了，他不好意思地抽回手，低头有些喃喃自语地小声解释：“我只是想……能带你离开福尔唐家，我也想竭尽全力，让你不那么难熬……“  
光沉默了。她明白艾默里克的话语意味着什么，也敬佩他敢于放弃许多重要的东西接纳自己。离开福尔唐家，这对光来说简直是求之不得，她日思夜想都渴望摆脱噩梦般的经历，艾默里克诚恳的话语让她的心疯狂动摇，一瞬间她甚至涌上了先和艾默里克离开再思考其他事的想法。肯定的话语即将脱口的时候，光愣住了，她看着面前拘谨而又慌张的男人，看着他还是鲜活年轻、充满生命力的样子，她愣住了。  
房间里的空气顿时凝固起来，严肃得让艾默里克有点坐立不安。他偷偷瞟向身旁的光，对方的目光没有放在自己身上，而是凝视虚空思考着什么。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，光才把目光投向艾默里克，犹豫着开口轻声说：“艾默里克？“  
似乎不太确定似的，光提高声音又说了一遍。“艾默里克。“  
被叫到的艾默里克立刻转过头，面对光正襟危坐。  
“艾默里克，我想……“之后没了声音，艾默里克的心高高扬起又重重坠落，好在他耐性极佳，安静地等待光整理情绪。他们之间还是有些话不能直接说开，光搜肠刮肚怎么也找不到更委婉的措辞，但房间并没有因此安静。门外有人轻扣三声，低声道：“打扰了。“阿图瓦雷尔一手托着餐盘一手推开门，房间里的两人也不再注视彼此而是转向闯入的不速之客。  
“抱歉……打扰到你们了吗？光似乎还没吃早餐……“阿图瓦雷尔歉意地笑着，却丝毫没有退出的意思，端着餐盘径直走到光的床边。“正好也到服药时间了，医师说药要趁热喝才好……哦我真粗心，艾默里克阁下，不嫌弃的话一起用早餐吧？“  
擅长察言观色的艾默里克立刻就意识到阿图瓦雷尔话语中透漏出的逐客之意，干脆站起来简单寒暄几句。“光，你好好休息，我明天再来。“离开之前，艾默里克宽慰道。  
阿图瓦雷尔把药碗送床前，光倒也没有矫情，端过来一饮而尽，擦擦嘴随手把碗丢在餐盘里，背对阿图瓦雷尔躺下去。“你听了多久？“光突然发问。  
“不是很久，大概从第一句开始吧……“阿图瓦雷尔的声音带有很明显的嘲笑，刺进光的耳朵里。“才当灰石夫人没多久，这么快又想去做博雷尔夫人了……为了离开我，你连名声都不要了吗？“  
“闭嘴，阿图瓦雷尔！“光被气得咬牙切齿。“最没有资格提起名声的就是你……“  
阿图瓦雷尔反倒收起笑意，冷冰冰地像是宣告主权那样告诉光：“我不会让你离开福尔唐家的，永远也别想。“  
“是吗？多谢你的提议，看来我是非艾默里克不嫁了。“光怒极反笑。“大哥，是否应该恭喜我呢？“  
“我不准你离开！“阿图瓦雷尔激动的站起来大喊，把光吓得愣住了，她还是第一次见到阿图瓦雷尔如此直接的冲自己发火。阿图瓦雷尔意识到自己的失态，顿了顿，悄悄缩回到椅子上。相顾无言，话题到此戛然而止，阿图瓦雷尔在光身边坐了会，有些茫然地起身朝门外走去。  
“‘阿图瓦雷尔，我看错你了，你不是禽兽。你是个不折不扣的懦夫。“光冲他的背影冷笑道。  
阿图瓦雷尔好像没听到一样，自顾自带上门出去了。

“奥尔什方灰石，光灰石，在战争女神哈罗妮的见证之下，你们是否会一直携手终老，无论生老病死，也会发誓忠诚于对方。“  
“我发誓。“

“父亲，父亲，这种事简直是荒唐事闹剧，你为什么不阻止！“  
“阿图瓦雷尔，这是光的决定，无论如何我们都应该祝福她。“  
“不，这样的事我绝不认同……“  
婚礼仪式那天的光美丽极了，洁白的婚礼长裙衬得她整个人如此圣洁，轻薄的头纱把她的脸庞朦胧地掩盖起来，看起来和其他幸福的新娘别无两样。福尔唐的家主——埃德蒙大人作为父亲走在前面，引领光缓缓步入婚礼殿堂，光怀里拥抱着一束洁白的雏菊和一面破损的鸢盾，独自拖着裙摆走过婚礼的红色地毯。哈罗妮高举长枪，目光投向教堂五彩斑斓的玻璃屋顶，光孤零零地站在高大的哈罗妮雕像之下，她转过身，朝着参加婚礼的来宾席位深深鞠躬，身边许多人都站了起来，对光报以掌声和欢呼，阿图瓦雷尔抱壁坐在一片欢乐的海洋中，皱着眉头看向远处台阶上洁白的光。  
“现在我宣布，奥尔什方灰石与光灰石正式结为合法夫妻！祝福你们，灰石夫人。“神父把祝福的花瓣撒在光和鸢盾的头上，人群中又爆发出热烈的掌声。来宾们纷纷围上去祝福光和奥尔什方，拂晓的众人和光站在一起有说有笑，阿图瓦雷尔感到喉咙里干涩极了，他走上前和人群站在一起，却沉默不语。被人群团团围住的光似乎看到了他，穿过人群走过来，朝他深深鞠躬，真挚地笑了。  
“大哥，感谢你能来参加婚礼。“  
“啊……啊……“阿图瓦雷尔发出不知所谓的应答声，趁光不注意时从人群中挤出去，消失在红色地毯的另一端，厚重大门开了又合的声音甚至没有引起注意。或许阿图瓦雷尔就是这样的存在，比路边路过欢呼的群众更进一步，比泽梅尔或是艾茵哈特家那些色彩鲜明的年轻人们又淡一点，阿图瓦雷尔没有什么特别的色彩，他只是福尔唐家声誉良好的长子，除此之外再没有其余可以挤出来的成分了。从过去到现在，他只是中规中矩黑发的阿图瓦雷尔，不会是那个冰蓝发色引人注目的骑士奥尔什方。  
阿图瓦雷尔不知如何才能变得特别，他的父母、他的弟弟、他的朋友、他爱慕的人，从童年起大家都习惯于注目远方的冰蓝色光彩了，以至于他在无意识下亦成为了守望者，仅仅重复眺望远处光芒的动作，而忘了给自己所处的狭小空间点亮一盏灯火。  
奥尔什方的房间一尘不染，一切物品摆放得犹如尚且有人在此居住。有时阿图瓦雷尔会拜托管家女仆打扫这里，有时则自己挽起袖子，禁止任何人经过这里，埋头卖力地清扫。奥尔什方生前没有留下什么画像，阿图瓦雷尔只好请伊修加德有名的画师为他绘制肖像，装着肖像的相框放在窗前，面向窗外人来人往的街道，继续守望这片深爱的土地。阿图瓦雷尔恨透这样的感觉了，仿佛有关光的难题疑惑，他都只能求助于哪怕是已经入土为安的奥尔什方，除了奥尔什方，他竟想不到任何留住光的借口。光迟早会从噩梦中清醒过来，挣脱一切束缚回到原来的天地，奥尔什方或是其他的纷纷扰扰对她不过前尘往事，而他只是不想让那天到来的太快。阿图瓦雷尔从床下拖出一个箱子，细细掸去灰尘，手指轻轻拂过上面的纹路，叹了口气又塞回床下。这又是另一个秘密，和奥尔什方的房间一齐被封存在角落里。在一切事情发生前，光悲痛欲绝几乎要追着奥尔什方一起去，阿图瓦雷尔从黑市商人那里拍下了这个箱子，那时候他想，无论如何也要抓紧光、照顾好光，出于大哥的责任，出于家人都义务。只是后来，许多事情让最初的想法愈发混乱不堪。  
阿图瓦雷尔又叹了口气，自嘲地笑道：“我……真是禽兽不如啊……“擦拭干净的箱子被塞回原本应在的位置，阿图瓦雷尔的心底因此松了口气，箱子仿佛是他完全堕落的底线，他甚至有些悲哀地庆幸不必走到那一步。光会拒绝艾默里克，在门外窥探时他就猜到了，她为了离开自己不惜豁出性命，唯独抗拒以伤害他人的方法解脱自己。这份所谓的“善良“，从最开始就令阿图瓦雷尔讨厌极了，在他眼中的不是什么英雄，只是一个玩命的殉道者。  
就和……他那沉睡于神意之地的可怜兄弟、奥尔什方一样。  
他真是厌恶透了这两人的共同点，厌恶每次见面浑身血污的样子，厌恶透了。


	7. Chapter 7

诚然，阿图瓦雷尔本身是个普通人啊。

第二天早早赶来的并不是寻求答复的艾默里克，而是面色凝重的拂晓众人。阿尔菲诺领头走在前面，礼貌地询问阿图瓦雷尔能否进去，连理由都缄默不提，阿图瓦雷尔心里跟明镜似的清楚，抿唇侧过身子，端正地站在众人面前挡住了福尔唐家的大门。  
“是有什么要事非得在弟妹身体不适的时候商议吗？“阿图瓦雷尔尽量保持谦和，抛去的话语却仿佛惊雷投入波澜不惊的池塘。  
阿尔菲诺梗住了，他们确实有比较紧急的工作要委托给光，可是当着她家人的面，怎么说得出让还无法下床的病患出去拼命的话。他在肚子里兜兜转转找了许多措辞，但是在阿图瓦雷尔面前似乎都显得很多余。思来想去，阿尔菲诺决定坦诚布公地说出缘由，在国家大事面前相信阿图瓦雷尔会理解的。闻言的阿图瓦雷尔态度放温和下来，杵着下巴若有所思地问道：“事件已经紧急到生死存亡的关头了吗？“  
这个问题问得阿尔菲诺尴尬非常。“额……这倒不是……“  
阿图瓦雷尔似笑非笑的看了众人一眼，礼貌地反问：“既然是紧急事态，贸然出击是否太过鲁莽了呢？毕竟光的身体也还没有好转，可能会影响什么也说不定……“  
阿尔菲诺听得心惊肉跳，冷汗直冒不敢插话。  
“不如……“阿图瓦雷尔拍掌定论。“拜托你们先去多收集一些信息，给光多些时间疗养，也能多增加些胜算，这样好吗？“  
阿尔菲诺很想否定，但是一面对光的家人气势顿时弱下去，支支吾吾试图辩解。正僵持着，另一位不速之客——艾默里克携带着一束鲜花和几个盒子上门了，他见阿尔菲诺正在和阿图瓦雷尔站在门口交涉光的去留，自然而然也加入到讨论的队伍中，一群人堵着福尔唐家的大门讨论得热火朝天，搞得管家不得不把他们全部请进伯爵府里，找个远离光房间的会客厅，倒上一壶热茶，让他们尽情放声辩论。阿图瓦雷尔坚守阵地，死咬住就是不肯让光出去执行任务，而阿尔菲诺以为最可靠的盟友艾默里克竟然瞬间变脸，赞同起阿图瓦雷尔的提议，两个成年男性摆出各种道理，游刃有余地把阿尔菲诺劝得接不上话，最后怏怏而去。艾默里克也在被送走的行列，阿图瓦雷尔笑得看不见眼睛，按住他的肩膀说了句“光需要静养最近没事就不要打扰她休息了“，把一干来客统统送出去关上门。管家适时为他斟上一杯茶，终于忍不住小声嘀咕：“少夫人失去丈夫已经够难受了，为什么还要……“话音后面跟着一串惋惜的叹息。“还好有大少爷在，有家人关心比什么都重要啊。“  
“嗯……“阿图瓦雷尔饮着茶，随口含混其词地回答。沉默半晌，侧头问道：“早上的药送过去了吗？“  
“刚刚熬好，估计正要送过去呢。“管家试探地反问：“少爷又要……“  
“嗯，我来吧。“  
阿图瓦雷尔端着餐盘进去的时候，光早就起来穿戴完毕，坐在床沿正准备穿上鞋子。听见门响，光头也不抬地说道：“我听到你们的讨论了，声音真大。“阿图瓦雷尔有一瞬失神，他立刻就明白过来穿戴整齐的光要准备做什么，随手把药和早餐放在桌上，反手关上门。“已经谈妥了，你不必急着……“  
光没有理会他，径直从阿图瓦雷尔身边经过，拉开门的一丝缝隙准备出去，却又马上被阿图瓦雷尔用手狠狠推着关上，光试图再拉，但还未痊愈的身体过于用力就会从伤口处传来撕扯的疼痛，她咬牙试图忽视伤口更用力拉动门把手，旁边的阿图瓦雷尔攥住她的手腕，强忍怒气低声道：“你还没痊愈，急着去拼命吗？“  
“那与你无关吧？“光甩开阿图瓦雷尔的手，猝不及防打在没有用力的阿图瓦雷尔脸上。“我说过要离开你，现在正巧有个机会，还不用嫁给艾默里克，你不该高兴吗？“  
“如果是因为厌恶我，我不会再碰你了……“阿图瓦雷尔软下来，好声劝解。“光，你别去。“  
光看向阿图瓦雷尔，冷不丁“噗嗤“地笑了一下。“有时候我想，死的是我就好了。让你最看不惯的奥尔什方和你生活在一起……让我死了一了百了……那样肯定很有趣。“  
阿图瓦雷尔被甩开的手又抓上光的手腕，用了狠劲不让她轻易甩开，拖着光从房间里跌跌撞撞地快步出去，走过几个转角，来到无人问津的被封存起来房间。阿图瓦雷尔从怀里掏出钥匙打开门，有些粗暴地把光甩进去。光吃痛地撞在桌上，不小心撞到一个相框，随手扶起来，骤然被震惊得说不出话。  
“当着奥尔什方、当着你死去丈夫的面，你告诉他，你可以随便送死。“阿图瓦雷尔站在门口，像是置身事外的局外人，沉声喊道。“既然你如此无畏，光，告诉他啊！“  
光抱着相框颤抖地转头，她想问福尔唐家为什么会有奥尔什方的房间，为什么阿图瓦雷尔要这样做，为什么……这种感觉太过强烈了，她以为浑浑噩噩如行尸走肉的自己就会这样一头扑进死亡的怀抱，蹲坐在奥尔什方的房间，周围都是他的气息，光突然有种恍然大悟自己原来还活着的想法，她瞪大眼睛蠕动着嘴唇，她把身体蜷缩成一团，像是怕冷那样不停颤抖，双手用力得几乎要把相框抓破了。  
“对不起……奥尔什方……“光哑着嗓子，下一声抑制不住地变成呜咽。“对不起……对不起……奥尔什方……对不起……“为了他的牺牲，为了承诺笑着送行却没有做到的自己，为了和阿图瓦雷尔因为肉欲随便纠缠，为了产生的死了就好的想法……光拼了命地哭喊着道歉，眼泪鼻涕一齐糊到装有奥尔什方的相框上，哭着哭着虚弱的身体控制不住地剧烈咳嗽起来，光抽抽搭搭地咳嗽着，再继续发出撕心裂肺却没有声音的哭号。她把相框贴到脸庞上，似乎能听到里面的人灿烂地笑着在身边耳语：  
“笑一笑，光。你还是笑起来最好看了。“  
光扯起嘴角，笑得露出一排牙齿。  
阿图瓦雷尔默不作声地从房间里退出来，轻巧地合上门，站在门外听着里面压抑许久的悲哀哭喊，站到双腿发麻僵硬了，才迈着艰难的步子把餐盘端过来，用可以保温的小盅装好，放在刚才站立的门口。

诚然，阿图瓦雷尔是个普通人啊。  
他唯一仅剩也唯一能有用处的，也只有这点躲在暗处无法让人察觉的温柔了。 

阿图瓦雷尔回到自己的房间，管家见他有脸有些不正常的红肿，焦急地递上湿巾，眼神从阿图瓦雷尔身上转了好几圈，又转回到他脸上的红肿，轻叹一声：“大少爷……你又何必……“管家眼睁睁看着阿图瓦雷尔从小孩长到如今优秀的青年，却在这个家里破天荒见到阿图瓦雷尔时时带伤的身体脸庞，伤痕出处自然不必说，他每次与少夫人争吵之后都会这样带着显眼的伤痕出来，管家心疼痛失所爱的少夫人，也心疼从没受过苦却屡屡带伤的大少爷，两相比较他都不知道该先心疼谁了。  
“没事，皮外伤而已。“阿图瓦雷尔笑着宽慰管家。“我们是一家人啊。“  
管家拍拍阿图瓦雷尔的肩膀，为他成为稳重的大人而欣慰。  
“对了，我打算带光去森林里的疗养院修养一周左右，也好远离这些打扰。我们不在的时候，可以拜托叔好好打点家里吗？“  
“这是再好不过了！大少爷想的真周到！“管家迟疑了一下。“少夫人那边……“  
“我已经和她商量妥了，现在立刻就能出发。“  
见阿图瓦雷尔笑得真诚，管家放宽心，微微欠身去为他们准备出门的马车和日常用品。阿图瓦雷尔微笑着背过手，缓缓踱步回到奥尔什方的房间门口，看了一眼消失不见的餐盘，推门进去，光正趴在床角沉沉昏睡，他轻轻把光的身体横抱起来，让她的脑袋靠在自己肩头，哼着小曲合上奥尔什方房间的门。至于喝空的餐具，还有床下干干净净时刻准备好了的箱子，阿图瓦雷尔已经想好处置方法。  
马车缓缓穿行在挂满白霜的森林小路上，昏暗鲜有阳光的树林中，只有车身两侧摇曳的黄色灯盏影影绰绰，发出金属环扣碰撞的清脆声响。阿图瓦雷尔坐在光的身边，静静守着一盏灯光读书，光被仆人们用担架抬上了马车，用暖和柔软的羽绒被裹得严严实实，血色不足的面容在睡梦中十分安稳。阿图瓦雷尔在读的书封面写到——《苍穹之禁城》，是父亲拜托他校对的有关伊修加德的大事记，他读得很慢，从字里行间寻找合理性，他读过了光如何进入伊修加德，读到奥尔什方的陨落时，车夫扣了扣车窗：“伯爵大人，我们快到了。“阿图瓦雷尔把心爱的薄金书签夹在奥尔什方那一页，收好书本朝车窗外望去，他们已经从茂密的森林里出去，来到一处平坦的高地，道路愈发宽敞，两边整齐屹立了一排路灯，喑哑暗淡地迎接访客到来。阿图瓦雷尔跳下来，指挥着疗养院的工作人员搬运行李，搭了把手将安睡的光从车厢里抬进房间，有工作人员问他车厢里那个精致的木箱该怎么办，他笑笑把箱子提在手里，压低帽檐跟在光之后进入房子。  
他们分配到的是两间卧室的房间，光安置在里间靠近壁炉的大床，阿图瓦雷尔简单收拾了一下，在冰冷没什么光线的外间整理出一张睡床，想了想，搬来一把椅子，正好放在里间和外间连通的门口，把怀里的《苍穹之禁城》放在椅子上，提起箱子朝熟睡的光走去。  
这一觉睡得十分昏沉，光醒来时已经是傍晚，外面的森林早早染上深黑的颜色，夜晚的风雪也开始酝酿。她的床头放了一盏昏黄的灯，明亮但不刺眼，光眯着眼努力恢复神智，有些茫然地环顾着陌生房间，她从床上坐起来想要伸手倒一杯水，双手双脚却如同陷在沼泽里一样沉重，甚至连掀开被子也做不到。阿图瓦雷尔远远坐在门口，就着壁炉的灯光小声读书，但他声音太微弱了，光一瞬怀疑自己是否在做梦。  
“阿图瓦雷尔？“光试探着喊了一声。  
门口的人闻言抬头看过来，笑得温柔而和煦，看起来格外不真实。“你醒了，光。“阿图瓦雷尔把书放在椅子上，倒了杯水送到光的唇边。“饿了吗？我去给你准备晚饭？“光彻底愣住了，她抓摸不清到底是梦是真，喝了口水缓缓神，温热的水流进到胃里令她睡得发晕的脑袋好受不少，看来是现实无误了。  
“我们在哪儿？“  
“疗养院，离伊修加德有一段距离。“阿图瓦雷尔见光喝完一杯水，又为她倒了一杯放在床头，还没等光反应过来，说了句：“你安心休息。“起身继续回到原来的位置，端起书本继续认真默读。  
光彻底弄不懂阿图瓦雷尔在唱哪一出戏了，她又挣扎了两下，发现还是没办法从被子出来，反倒是身体因为用力过猛乏力，大口大口喘息着。“晚饭马上就好，别急。“阿图瓦雷尔端着书本朝光笑了笑，老老实实坐在那里一步也不挪动。这令光更加警惕，比起直接动手动脚的阿图瓦雷尔，这样谦逊有礼的他更让人觉得恐怖。  
光眼见挣扎无望，干脆放弃瘫在枕头上，选择交涉。“为什么带我来这里？“  
“你需要修养，皇都里琐碎杂事太多。这也是为了你好，身体复原得快就可以尽快投身拂晓的工作。“阿图瓦雷尔眼皮都不抬，专心读着书。“你觉得呢？“


	8. Chapter 8

光破天荒觉得阿图瓦雷尔说的有那么点道理，气势瞬间瘪下去，无力地躺在床上看着天花板发呆。过了好一会，外面的门被扣响。阿图瓦雷尔放下书出去，再回来时端了一份散发着香气的晚餐，睡了太久的光顿时觉得腹中饥饿非常，十分想念这一口热乎乎的饭菜。阿图瓦雷尔端着饭菜过来坐在床边，用勺子舀了一勺送到光的唇边，光下意识地别过脑袋，不想和他太过亲密。  
“吃吧，你不是动不了吗？吃口饭而已，不是喝毒药。“阿图瓦雷尔连哄带骗把勺子往光的唇边塞了过去，受不住饭菜诱惑的光侧着头，把目光瞟向其他地方，别扭地张口吃下阿图瓦雷尔喂过来的饭。阿图瓦雷尔很有耐心，他观察着等光咀嚼得差不多了再把下一口喂过去，正好跟上光吃饭的速度，感觉光快吃饱了的时候主动把水杯递过去。一餐饭吃得安静，阿图瓦雷尔面无表情只是专心喂饭，光脑海里的疑惑更大了，心里总有种不好的预感。填饱肚子，身体的虚弱无力感终于缓解许多，光感觉力气回来了不少，一点点用力把手往被子外拖出来，但用尽全力也只能挪动一点点，被子倒是被她扯开一道缝隙。光累得躺在床上气喘吁吁，不经意间余光从被子的缝隙里看进去，自己的脚腕上牢牢套着一个黑色的东西，她心下大惊，把脑袋缩进被子里，毫不意外在手腕上找到另外两个黑色的手铐。  
“你对我做了什么！“怒火一股脑涌上来，光顾不上形象吼出来。  
“只是一点工具，防止你到处乱跑。“阿图瓦雷尔说得十分轻描淡写。“我说了，你需要休息。“  
光冷笑。 “所以你就找借口把我关起来？方便任你宰割？“  
“我只想照顾好你，不让你出去送死，仅此而已。“阿图瓦雷尔合上书本，把椅子挪到外间。“知道你恶心我，我会尽力少让你见到我的。至少这段时间，好好躺在那里修养。“说着，阿图瓦雷尔把外间的门也关上了，两个房间只有门上横亘的一道朦胧纱帘连通，光躺在床上正好能够透过纱帘看到隔壁的阿图瓦雷尔在油灯下读书，隔着一道门令光安心不少，但总有一些不对劲的感觉，但她说不上来是什么，只是后背始终有点生寒的感觉。

不知道自己什么时候睡过去的，光突然被嗓子里灼热干燥的不适感弄醒，她翻了个身想去够床头的水杯，却怎么也够不到。门外的阿图瓦雷尔不知是醒了还是没睡，听到响动连忙推开门过来把光扶起来喂水，他微凉的手掌放在光的额头上，皱起眉头轻声道：“又发烧了，还好不是特别热。“光有点分不清东南西北，被阿图瓦雷尔扶起来，又放回原处，哗啦啦的水声在房间里格外清晰，一块有些潮湿的毛巾放到光的脸颊上，轻轻擦拭她的脸庞，顺着下巴一直深入到睡衣的领口里擦拭着，光虽然迷糊但好歹还有意识，呛声道：“做什么！“  
阿图瓦雷尔的手掌还在深入，明显没有停顿的意思。“你在发烧，别乱动。“说着用冰凉的毛巾继续为光擦拭身体散热，不知是有意或是无意，毛巾的边缘总会擦过没有穿着内衣的胸膛，骤然的刺激让乳尖硬硬地凸起，从睡衣上透出来，光低头望去，睡衣上立起两个尖尖的小角，阿图瓦雷尔也注意到了，两人的视线交汇在一起，气氛不可避免地火热起来。阿图瓦雷尔抽回身，把毛巾放进水里又拧了一道，折叠好放在光的额头，恰好把她的眼睛盖住。  
刚刚过了凉水的手掌隔着衣服爱抚光的胸口，阿图瓦雷尔的气息濡湿了她耳边的碎发。“没关系，我会照顾好你的……包括性欲……不必害羞……“他的舌头从脖颈舔舐下去，手掌隔着衣服揪住光的乳尖用拇指搓弄，膝盖顶在光的双腿间，却又不强硬地分开，只是像一条油滑的蛇来回摩擦。  
“厌恶的话，就把我当成奥尔什方吧……闭上眼睛就好……“阿图瓦雷尔的舌头比他的话语更具有欺瞒性，手掌温柔地把睡衣从下而上褪到胸口，舌头立刻含住微凉的乳尖，用口腔的温度去暖和光发冷的乳房，粘稠湿滑的吻从锁骨一路向下，温暖而绵长地吻过每一寸发凉的肌肤，手掌的爱抚紧随亲吻，安静地搓弄光的身体让她温暖起来。被蒙住双眼的光只有听觉和触觉是格外灵敏的，身体觉得冰凉的地方一点点被亲吻和爱抚温暖起来，她听不到往日阿图瓦雷尔粗重如野兽的喘息，四下寂静而温和，她甚至能听到窗外传来呼啸的风雪声，阿图瓦雷尔的亲吻和爱抚温柔细致而绵长，不像平常那样粗鲁，尽力在取悦光的身体，恍惚间竟然真的仿佛在被奥尔什方爱抚着，亲吻滑到小腹，手掌分开光的大、双腿，湿润的唇舌立刻滑到敏感的大腿内侧继续亲吻，甚至连她的脚背和脚趾也不放过。一片黑暗中，唯有身体被亲吻和爱抚时引起的快感如此真实，光红着脸颊，口中不时溢出舒服的喘息，她的思维还在挣扎，身体却已经瘫软在男人的爱抚中。  
他的唇舌吻住下身微微湿润的花穴，舌头上下快速波动两片颤抖的阴唇，手指扣住花丛中的豆豆挑逗着让它挺立起来，酥酥麻麻的电流流经全身，光被过分的快感弄得喘不上气，男人的亲吻爱抚又加快了频率，光猝不及防惊叫一声，下身控制不住地渗出糟糕的液体，一种液体即将喷涌而出的失控感令她有些害怕，握住大腿的双手把她蜷缩的身体又拉回来一点，花穴口的花瓣被完全纳入口中舔弄，甚至连手指也加入挑逗的环节，终于控制不住的光短促地低喝一声，被亲吻爱抚着达到高潮。下身酥酥麻麻的感觉没有消退，甚至微微发痒，她感到渴求，随后什么有弹性但硬硬的东西缓缓挤开花穴口进入其中，光分不清是手指还是别的什么东西，那东西进入之后没有胡乱动弹，而是缓缓抽动着，等光开始克制不了的呻吟时才加快速度抽插，但仍然十分克制，不会凶猛地撞击光的身体，光的身上甚至不太能感受到人类的体重，好像在与想象里的爱人交合，充满不真实感。律动的终点都是让光最有感觉的某个部分，还有一只手的手指在爱抚花丛处的豆豆，为酥酥麻麻的感觉增添一份爽到脚背挺直的刺激感，光不知自己在呜咽还是在呻吟，身体和声音一样不受控制，肆意在性欲中寻求真实感，在数次达到高潮之后瘫软下来，连唇角无意识流下的涎水也无暇顾及。  
蒙住眼睛都毛巾被拿开，光眨了眨迷蒙的双眼，看清了面前的男人面容。那是阿图瓦雷尔的黑发，阿图瓦雷尔清秀的眉毛，他拧干毛巾，为自己擦去满头满脸的汗水和嘴角干涸的水渍，他在灯火下清晰的面容与奥尔什方不过几分相似。他把毛巾放在自己的额头，用手掌合上光疲累的眼皮。  
“晚安，光。“他隔着毛巾在自己额头留下一吻。  
本该温馨的画面却无端让光脊背生寒，昏昏沉沉的眼皮不住耷拉下来，她感觉有什么东西从脑海里一闪而过，却没有抓住。  
光是被吹拂到脸上的凉风唤醒的，床尾的窗户敞开着让早晨的阳光倾情洒在被子上，照得整个人身体暖和和的，清新好闻的凉风从窗外刮到脸颊上，带着点冰雪消融的湿润气息，光隐约听到远处的山林间有不知名的山林飞禽在欢乐鸣叫，只是隔得太远，听起来不那么真切。阿图瓦雷尔一向起得很早，此时端着早餐和药从外面进来了，见光已经清醒，微笑着似乎想道声早安，又生生忍住了，默不作声地把餐盘端到床前。光的表情是令他缄默的原因，她的厌恶神情分毫不减，抿唇死死盯着阿图瓦雷尔，昨晚的情事温柔得像一场梦境，但清醒之后的现实让光的心脏梗塞打结。  
“为什么把我关在这里？“光又重复一遍昨天的问题。  
阿图瓦雷尔面色不改，扶起光的身体，舀起一勺温热的牛奶粥送到她嘴边。光侧过头避开了，她能感觉到阿图瓦雷尔有意回避这个问题，而束手就擒的她除了这点微小的反抗似乎也别无他法。见光不肯乖乖吃饭，阿图瓦雷尔叹了口气，放下勺子。“你需要好好休息。“  
“解开我，我也会好好休息。“  
“是吗？“阿图瓦雷尔微笑的眼睛直直扎进光心里，让她有种被看穿的惶恐。“一旦解开，你就跑回伊修加德，你是这样打算的吧。“他又舀了一勺牛奶粥，做出“张嘴“的唇语送到光唇边。  
光被说中心事，浓烈的压迫感让她头皮发麻。她张口咽下一勺粥，阿图瓦雷尔报以褒奖的笑容，又把下一勺送过来，两人相对坐着一言不发地喂食完这碗香气四溢的牛奶粥，光从未发现有什么食物如此糟糕得难以下咽，梗在胸口郁结不去；更让她觉得糟糕的是阿图瓦雷尔，他那副温柔的样子处处令光觉得心惊肉跳，却说不清具体是什么。喝完苦涩的药汁，光突然想到什么，试探性的叫住阿图瓦雷尔：“我想……去厕所……“阿图瓦雷尔回过头，似乎被这个问题难住了，光以为让他解开镣铐的机会总算有了，正在窃喜，思忖良久的阿图瓦雷尔似乎找到了答案，走过来掀开光的被子，把她的身体抱起来，十分自然地走进厕所把光放在马桶上，甚至贴心的帮她撩起睡裙，做完一系列动作之后他泰然地走出去带上门，站在外面说道：“需要的话就叫我。“  
光每一个毛孔都散发出惊恐的呼吸，阿图瓦雷尔看似正常的举动让她总算发现哪里不对劲。且不说上厕所，光打量着浴室，洗漱都是站在床上由阿图瓦雷尔伺候着一手包办，她根本不敢想象洗澡会是什么光景，心脏剧烈跳动着，炸裂般的头皮发麻感令她蒙住了。昨晚那一丝没有抓住的思绪又浮现出来，她总算弄清了——手脚的镣铐让她必须去依赖阿图瓦雷尔，他在有意无意让她依赖自己。比方说现在，光是清理干净穿上衣物就已经非常困难，她根本没有力气从马桶上站起来。光拼了命挣扎，多少恢复了些元气的身体可以比昨天挪动的多一点，但不是能够自由活动的程度，她焦急得想要站起来，好像门外有什么洪水猛兽在等待，越是挣扎就越是耗费体力，只会发出一些滑稽的碰撞声，她气喘吁吁地坐在马桶上，不知不觉冷汗从额头点点渗出来。  
门外沉默已久的阿图瓦雷尔突然发出动静：“光？好了吗？“话语中透露着询问和关心。  
紧闭的木门虽然把阿图瓦雷尔隔在外面，却头一次让光感到绝望。她木然坐在里面，得不到回答的阿图瓦雷尔很有耐心，又等了好一会，才轻轻扣门进去，把呆滞的光从里面抱出来，小心翼翼地放回床上，拉过被子盖好她的手脚。光颤抖着嘴唇看向阿图瓦雷尔，眼中全是恐惧，阿图瓦雷尔早就习以为常，巧妙地避开她的目光把一杯水递到有些干燥的唇边，光没有反应，他疑惑地举起水杯先喝了一口，确认水温合适后再送到光的唇边。  
“喝吧，我试过了不烫的。多喝水可以恢复得更好……“  
光瞧着他的动作，总算明白自己日常入口的那些温度正好的饭菜如何而来，不知从哪里来的力气，她猛地从被子里挣脱出来，歪着身子趴在床边拼命呕吐。


	9. Chapter 9

阿图瓦雷尔蹲在床边，仔细用毛巾擦拭地板，连一道缝隙也不肯放过，似乎乐在其中，光侧过脸就能看到他嘴角抑制不住的笑意。光知道他在得意什么，恶寒反胃的感觉又涌上来，她强忍不适，翻了个身背对阿图瓦雷尔躺在床上。  
“喝点水漱漱口吧？”阿图瓦雷尔好声劝道。  
“放下，出去。”光努力压下怒意，不想和阿图瓦雷尔多做纠缠，她始终还是做不到平淡应对一切，只想尽量避免不必要的接触。她侧卧在床上，尝试着动了动手臂，方才突然的剧烈扯动似乎让禁锢松开了一些，光感觉身体不再如之前那么无力，但依然不够，她需要恢复更多力量。外间的门悄声合上了，光听到椅子挪动的声音，然后是书页翻动的声音，除此之外一片寂静，大约仅剩窗外的风声可以填充房间了，光翻过身，凝视一成不变的天花板，上面的木制纹路弯弯扭扭，表面亮色的油漆反射着灯光；伊修加德的房屋大多有高大而尖耸的屋顶，这里也不例外，天花板之中纵横着一根根立柱，把房顶稳稳支撑起来。光躺在床上一直打量着没什么特别的屋顶，不知不觉中沉沉睡去。  
窗外的风声越来越大了，光在半睡半醒之间能够听到从敞开窗口吹进来的风的咆哮，似乎在酝酿一场暴风雪。有树叶扑簌扑簌被刮进房间的声音，落在地板上又被风卷走，身旁的壁炉中木柴发出熊熊燃烧的噼啪声响，光沉沉睡在被子里，恍惚间仿佛回到多年前的巨龙首营地，而再过不久就会有熟悉的声音唤醒她。“光，起来吃饭了。”有人把窗户关上了，风声顿时被阻断在外面，光揉了揉迷蒙的双眼，缓缓睁开，触目却是陌生的房间，不想见到的人把饭菜放在床头，坐下来伸手想扶起光。  
“出去。”光扶住有些晕头转向的额头，有气无力地说。  
阿图瓦雷尔还想坚持，他掀开被子把光的上身扶起来，拿来枕头塞在她的后背，自然而然地坐在床边，把饭菜放在自己膝上，舀了一勺送到光的唇边。光连闪躲的动作都懒得做了，任由饭菜粘在嘴边，面无表情地直视阿图瓦雷尔：“出去。”  
“可是你没办法自己……”  
光直接打断了阿图瓦雷尔的辩解。“那就解开这个。”光晃了晃手上的镣铐。“解开一只我就能自己吃。”  
阿图瓦雷尔低下头，逃避回应光的要求，也不继续喂她，只顾埋头把碗里的饭菜拨过来又拨过去，不安地坐在床边不肯离开。  
“出去，或者解开。”光的语气听起来淡漠极了，事实也如此，她甚至连正眼也不愿意放在阿图瓦雷尔身上。  
阿图瓦雷尔终于还是坐不住，选择了妥协。他站起来把饭菜放在床头，又倒了一杯热水摆过去，转身退出里间。光坐在床上呆呆地凝视窗外，过了好一会，才突然回神般想从床上挣扎着下去，至少绝食自裁这样的蠢事她可不会干。可惜光还是高估了自己的能力，光是从床上挪下去就已经用尽全力，她坐在床边试图伸手够到餐盘，力竭的手臂不受控制地砸下来把餐盘整个从桌上扫落，瓷具无一幸免摔在地板上，发出刺耳的碎裂声。外间的门几乎瞬间被撞开了，听到动静焦急冲进来的阿图瓦雷尔看到光跪在地上正试图收拾碎片，快步走过去，抓起光的手腕把她甩到一边，随手取了块毛巾把碎片盖起来。光的双手藏在身后，阿图瓦雷尔懒得问她，强硬地扭过光的手臂，被划伤的手指在眼前潺潺渗出鲜血。  
光试图抽回手，却被阿图瓦雷尔更用力的拉过去，把流血的手指放进口中吮吸，舌尖不予余力地舔舐掉每一处血迹。伤口被舌尖拨开刺痛又发痒的感觉令光有些恼火，她冲阿图瓦雷尔大吼道：“放开！”阿图瓦雷尔置若罔闻，含着光的手指继续深入地吮吸，舌尖大胆而放肆地把手指整个弄湿，舔舐的意味骤然充满色情和引诱，阿图瓦雷尔恋恋不舍地松开，让光的手指上挂着银丝从口中抽出，一双眼睛直白地盯着光，仿佛在盯着可口的猎物。光太熟悉这样的眼神，每一次阿图瓦雷尔侵犯她之前，都会用这样的眼神看向她。光本能地想要逃跑，阿图瓦雷尔突然压过来，双手撑开把光堵在床边，粗重地喘息着死死盯着瑟缩的光，沙哑的嗓音用只有两人能听到的音量说：“我想要你……光……”  
话音未落，阿图瓦雷尔捏住光的下巴，强迫地分开她的牙关把舌头挤进去，带着鲜血味道和火热气息的亲吻迅速入侵，光想故技重施，阿图瓦雷尔直接扯住她的头发，趁她痛呼之时更深入地缠住她的舌头，用力搅拌吮吸，嘴唇激烈的摩擦好像要把彼此的嘴唇磨破才罢休，光每一次试图还击换来的都是被按住脑袋更猛烈的唇舌交缠，阿图瓦雷尔洞悉她的小伎俩，轻易就把那些容易伤人的尖刺拔除，肆意品尝余下的甜美果实，直至榨取最后一口，才肯饶过喘不上气的光。  
恐惧如芒刺在背，无处可逃的光甚至连手脚都没法自由行动，被禁锢在阿图瓦雷尔双臂中，急促地呼吸着胡乱说道：“你说过、你说过……不会碰我……”光说这话时牙齿在上下打架，她已经找不到其他理由，只能抓紧这根虚无缥缈的稻草。这句话似乎多少起了作用，阿图瓦雷尔的神情有一瞬凝滞，禁锢光的双臂犹豫几秒，缓缓收了回去，努力压抑自己粗重的喘息低头道：“抱歉，抱歉……”阿图瓦雷尔半跪着转了个身，伸手去处理地上的碎片，全部用毛巾包好又不放心地以手掌一处处去抚摸，确认没有残余碎屑后艰难地起身朝外间走去。光看到他微微弓着身子，裤子里已经不可遏制地隆起，完全消失在门后，一时不知该庆幸还是该害怕。

在福尔唐家的每一夜似乎都是在面对未知的恐惧中度过的，光不知道那扇脆弱不堪的房门是否会在夜晚，“咔嗒”发出清脆的锁舌弹簧声，哪怕在睡梦中她也时刻绷紧神经，一点细微的响动都会令她惊醒过来。起初这样的方法奏效了，光躲过几次不想面对的夜袭，后来阿图瓦雷尔索性不再偷偷摸摸，强硬地在任何想要的地方索取她，光的房门就成了摆设，再如何防备也无法逃离。她瑟缩在被窝里，听着深夜空无一人的走廊上传来缓慢而清晰的脚步声，一步一步、渐渐逼近。  
熟悉的脚步声突地停在床边，光瞬间惊醒过来，阿图瓦雷尔的手正放在她额头，宽大的手掌把视线也遮住了，光看不清阿图瓦雷尔，不知道他在做什么，只听得到自己疯狂的心跳和他的呼吸声。光的睫毛如蝴蝶般在阿图瓦雷尔手掌中扑扇，痒痒的令他有些不忍松开，许久，阿图瓦雷尔才抽回手掌，把目光随便放在一处，小声道：“你退烧了。”他说着，为光倒了一杯水，犹豫再三还是选择放在床头，身体自觉地退回到外间，虚掩着让外间的灯光稍稍渗进来一丝。   
光拖动沉重的手脚挪到水杯旁，用牙齿咬着杯沿一点点缓慢倾倒，偶尔不小心把水洒在下巴上，她也毫不在乎地在衣服上蹭蹭，继续小口小口地饮水。一系列的动作是非常费力的，仅仅喝了杯水，光就累得瘫在床上喘气，骤然被惊醒让她睡意全无，仰面靠在枕头上悄悄在被子之下锻炼手脚，光的力量恢复了很少的一部分，不多但足够拖动手脚一小段距离，她感觉假以时日能够挣脱束缚，这让她充满希望。完成今天的锻炼后，光平稳地躺在床上，随便找了一段关于奥尔什方发回忆回想着，试图入睡。外间的阿图瓦雷尔似乎还没有睡着，透过虚掩的门，光听到辗转反侧引起的声响，她只知道阿图瓦雷尔向来早起，却从不知道他在夜里也是如此难以入眠。壁炉里已经只剩余火了，残留的火焰不足以掀起更多燃烧，迟早会步入屋子里其他烛火同样的下场，在寂静中缓缓死去，外面的风雪不知什么时候停了，黯淡的月色从窗户里透进来，但如杯水车薪，无法给沉入黑暗的房间带来足够的明亮，只有虚掩着那扇门透进来的光芒是鲜艳的橘色，光侧头凝视那一丝光线，不知不觉沉下眼睑，恍惚间即将陷入沉睡。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”不知在何处响起的喘息声，微弱而克制，但足够飘到光的耳边，她睁开迷蒙的眼睛四下环顾了一圈，始终没有发现喘息声的来源。那个声音听起来十分遥远细微，光疑惑地思索了一下，以为是自己听错了，翻了个身准备继续睡觉。  
“哈啊……”又一声喘息传来，比刚才的声音稍微大了一些，声音的主人似乎想要用手挡住口，但闷闷的喘息声还是无法被完全挡住，光发现声音来源在自己身后，她楞了一下，转头看向虚掩的门，喘息声从那之外不断渗透进来，光听清了，那其中混杂了布料的摩擦声和床微微晃动的咯吱声，喘息声被刻意压得很低，但光分得清是来源于谁。明白过来阿图瓦雷尔在做什么后，光突然被自己的深究闹了个红脸，阿图瓦雷尔的声音听起来好似深诱人步入深渊的魔音，填满了深夜漆黑的房间，光试图用被子捂住头不去听，但那声音好像刻在脑子里一样不断重播，让她的脑海中不受控制地想象阿图瓦雷尔红着脸的表情。身体某一处似乎在催化中产生了反应，光的手不自觉顺着睡裙下沿探进去，在快要触到时猛然回神，羞耻万分地把手压在枕头底下。  
“哈啊……光……”外间的阿图瓦雷尔似乎在叫着自己的名字，隔着被子光听得并不清楚，她也不敢继续听下去。她刚刚做什么？身体变得如此淫荡不知廉耻，被侵犯……也是因为自己不知廉耻吧？是自己在主动勾引阿图瓦雷尔吧？光蜷缩在被子里，绝望地回想着被阿图瓦雷尔侵犯时的情形。被强暴的自己还能够变得湿润，和荡妇又有什么区别呢？那时被侵犯依然感到的快感，以及现在传来阵阵欲望，不正是最好的证明吗。  
喘息还在房间中回荡，阿图瓦雷尔一声声低沉的呼唤如重拳砸在光的心上，每叫一声就令她触电般颤抖，蜷缩在被子里咬住衣服无声流泪。“光……光……”阿图瓦雷尔似乎快要释放出来了，呼唤的声音变得急促，一阵沉默之后，只剩下大口大口的喘息声。光颤抖得更加厉害了，眼泪像是断线的珠子从眼眶里不断涌出，横七竖八地在脸颊上划过，呜咽声险些控制不住从喉咙里冒出来，她抽噎着感觉胃部恶心的感觉又回来了，而反胃的原因却是她的淫荡。她的淫荡，光是想一下就让她哭得更加凶狠。  
平稳了情绪的阿图瓦雷尔习惯性走到门前，从门缝中确认光的状态，光整个人缩在被子里看起来睡姿非常不舒服，阿图瓦雷尔叹了口气，轻声拉开门走过去，小心翼翼地拉下光的被子一角，光背对着他颤抖得非常厉害，阿图瓦雷尔连忙把光的身体掰回来，映入眼帘却是她哭得扭曲的脸庞。一阵滚雷从阿图瓦雷尔心头滚过，毫无疑问，光显然听到了自己刚才的所作所为，他从来没见过光哭得这样难看，她似乎不愿意被看到，扭过身子躲开阿图瓦雷尔的手掌，缩成一团好像刚出生的雏鸟，在他面前脆弱不堪。  
“光？”阿图瓦雷尔双手不知该放在哪里，他下意识想要抚摸光，手指刚刚触摸到她的肩头，光的身体立刻收缩了一下逃避他的触碰。阿图瓦雷尔顿了顿，试图再次安抚光，哭哑了嗓子的光背对着他，艰难地从喉咙中挤出一句破碎不堪的哀求：”别碰我……求你了……别……”  
有什么属于光的东西爆裂开来，如玻璃般碎成万千碎片在阿图瓦雷尔手中四散纷飞，他目瞪口呆地站在床边，不可置信地凝视自己的双手，许久，揪住自己的头发缓缓跪下来，仿佛有沉重的东西压弯了他的腰肢，痛苦万分地几乎要趴在地板上，不断重复一句话：“对不起……对不起……”


End file.
